Carry the Notion
by fanpire.x
Summary: Months after Edward left Forks, Bella is thrown back into the supernatural world as a hunter. Will her feelings for a certain Winchester lead to something more, or will the Cullens ruin everything? *Bella/Dean - during NM, then Seasons* On Hiatus!
1. Prologue: Feeling a Moment

**A/N: **So this fic is rated M – I apologise to all my readers who cannot read it but wanted to! This story takes place within the _Supernatural _timeline, meaning the _Twilight _timeline has been moved back by about seven years. It doesn't make any difference to the plot though; only dates :]

Oh, and if you were wondering, the story title (among other things) came from the song by Feeder called _Feeling a Moment_; the reason for my prologue's title. It all fits rather well, if I do say so myself :D Also, check out the _CtN_ website! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Supernatural_ or _Twilight_, though I really wish a few select characters were in my possession…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Feeling a Moment<strong>

**March 4th 1999**

Time was not something to gamble with. It flitted by without a single doubt that you wouldn't follow; it was conceited in its nature – its pride always swelling when any phrase mentioning time was spoken.

_"Let it heal with time."_

_"Just give it some time."_

_"You'll forget it in time."_

The aspect of time was so fundamentally confusing that only scientists dared to try and understand it. But some cherished it in every breath they took; sure to live happy with how much _time_ they had received to live for. Others simply watched it pass without actually realising how little they could have left.

And as Bella Swan stood there, staring into the cold, red eyes of Laurent, she couldn't help but grieve over how she fell into the last category. When was the last time she merely sat down to relish in her health or the love and support that was at her aid?

Renée often told her how much she adored her, despite the differences between them. While Charlie was awkward with emotions, it never stopped him from showing how much he cared for her and how he was glad she chose to spend _time _with him.

_Precious, precious time._

But how much did she have left of that now? Ten minutes, perhaps, if she overestimated the dread-locked vampire's thirst.

Panic settled in her when he stepped forth, closing the distance between them much more quickly than she would have liked. She wanted to laugh at her assumption of ten minutes, as well as at the hope she had held that she wasn't actually overestimating his thirst at all.

It had all been rather silly, she realized, as he leant forth to take a bite. She had only seconds left. And who was here to say goodbye to? No one.

Her loved ones did not surround her, like she would have wished to happen at her deathbed. In fact, she had barely seen Charlie this morning – and Renée hadn't called in a while.

The young Jacob Black formed in her head. Oh, how she had been healing with his help. Yet tomorrow he would wake up to hear news of her death, or even her 'disappearance'. He would be hurt and angered, but most of all confused.

"Mouth-watering," Laurent purred, her scent blown toward him by the wind.

He inched closer still and his teeth were revealed from behind dark lips. She clenched her eyes tight, and for the first time in her short life; Bella prayed to her Father.

The sound of wings fluttering behind them made Laurent pause mid-step. She heard him gasp in surprise, but only when a deep, soothing voice spoke did she open her brown orbs in wary curiosity.

"Leave the girl."

Before she had the chance to turn round, Laurent backed away from her fearfully, his mouth gaping open in horror.

"No," he breathed, eyes wide. "It isn't possible."

"You know what I am, and you know that this _is _possible. So I will repeat once more: Leave the girl."

She felt herself relaxing with every word this stranger said and, determined to see her saviour, moved her head to look. But suddenly Laurent was running – so fast that he became a blur to her human eyes. Now she whirled around, stopping in surprise when the angelic face stared into what seemed like her very soul.

He was beautiful: Big, depthless brown eyes and messy black hair, all spiked up. His caramel skin was covered only barely in jean cut-off shorts, his chest on show.

"Who are you?" she asked him, breathless with awe. He was Quileute, she knew this, and could remember Jacob telling her he hung out with Sam Uley (the guy he'd stopped talking to her over), but she had never met him before.

His deep eyes squinted in thought as he glanced toward the forest. She bit her lip when he looked back at her.

"My name is not important," he said, almost monotonously, though not without feeling.

"But why did…?" she trailed off, unsure as she pointed to where Laurent had escaped.

"Do not worry," he instructed, "I will not let him get away."

"You're only human," she laughed bitterly. "What can you do to stop him?"

"I shall incinerate him."

She couldn't help it; she stared in shock. He didn't wait for her to gather her bearings, however, and instead nodded faintly.

"A pleasure, Isabella Swan," were his last cryptic words.

And then, amidst the same fluttering of wings noise, he disappeared, leaving behind him a very confused and shocked eighteen-year old.


	2. Just To Complicate Things

**AN: **Okeydokey, guys, this chapter gives us our first look at why exactly this fic is rated M – So, warning: There is a slight lemon! Happy Valentine's Day! XD (And yes, here in the good ole UK, it is _already_ February 14th :P) xx

**Disclaimer: **Well, my name is not Stephenie Meyer, and definitely not Eric Kripke.

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Complicate Things<strong>

**March 8th 1999 …**

Bobby Singer was a force to be reckoned with. He was stubborn as hell and nobody would ever tell you different. So just why had he travelled all the way from his cosy home in South Dakota to the measly town of Forks, Washington without one bit of reason from the man whom he was visiting?

One of his friends (a former hunter) had called him, asking him to come down. He hadn't said why, despite Bobby's groaning, but damn it all; the guy had sounded concerned and Bobby couldn't let down one of his more favoured old pals.

And now he stood there at past midnight in front of the door to his friend's home, with a flask of holy water, a silver knife, and two guns fully loaded, one with rock salt and the other with silver bullets. Whatever was wrong, he wanted to be prepared – whether his friend was _really _his friend, or if the guy needed help killing something.

Just as he was pondering whether or not to do a quick check for sulphur, the door opened.

"Bobby," the man smiled in greeting.

He nodded, "Charlie."

Chief C. Swan gestured for him to come in, grabbing two beers and handing one to him as they sat down in the kitchen. As was custom whenever they met, each poured some of their own holy water into the other's drink and handed it back. With a grin, they clinked bottles and took a hearty slip, both proving that they were certainly not possessed by a demon.

"So why did you make me drive all the way down here?" Bobby asked.

Charlie leaned in, glancing up toward the stairs worriedly. "My daughter, Bella. I want you to train her."

Bobby choked on his beer. "What? Why in God's name would I do that for? I thought you wanted the normal life?"

The Chief sighed, staring down at his bottle. "Bella was recently dating this guy – she's still broken up about it, screaming every night from nightmares of him dumping her."

"So?" Bobby failed to see how he could want his little girl to be a hunter simply because of a bad break up.

"The boy she dated…" Charlie gritted his teeth. "He was a damn vampire, Bobby. A Cold One at that."

The older man sucked in a breath. Cold Ones were much harder to kill; only torching them worked. Not even dead man's blood harmed them – an arrow or knife wouldn't even graze their damn stone-like skin!

"He was a veggie, thank the Lord," continued Charlie, frowning. "I checked his family back when they first moved here, so I knew they weren't too dangerous. But now that Bella's dated one…" He shook his head, looking up at Bobby pleadingly. "What if that boy put her on the map? Huh? What if all kinds of sonsabitchs seek her out and wanna _play_ with her? I can't let it happen, Bobby, I won't."

Bobby burrowed his brow, taking off his hat to rub at the back of his neck. "Charlie, your wife divorced you when she found out you hunted supernatural things – do you really wanna risk losing your daughter too if she takes it the wrong way?"

"I just want her to be safe," he said desperately.

Bobby looked at his friend for a good, _long_ moment. He was falling apart with worry. After a slow silence, he finally replied.

"I'll do it. We'll tell her in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>March 9th 1999…<strong>

The child from Chief Swan's flighty ex-wife left town the next day; everyone knew about it.

No one knew, however, that if she had stayed just that little bit longer… Jacob Black would have seen her for the first time in days and tried to make her understand his situation.

And more importantly, she would have received a private visit from one Paul Lahote about a 'religious experience' that gave him more information concerning her than he'd ever had known otherwise.

If she'd stayed just that little bit longer… But she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>September 9th 2001…<strong>

Bella blocked the punch sent her way, flipping back to avoid another kick. She twirled round like a ballerina to escape Bobby's grasp, finally landing herself behind him with her knife at his throat. He put up his hands in surrender, smiling.

"Well, I don't think there's too much else to teach ya, kid," he commented as they sat down on the grass for a drink of beer. "You learn far too quickly."

She laughed. She could remember the day, two years ago now, that her father confessed his secret life as a hunter from before his marriage. She had only believed it because, well, she knew that _some _supernatural beings did exist; she loved one after all.

When she packed her bags to live with Bobby, safe from the prying eyes of little ole Forks, she was ready to start afresh.

Her life so far had changed massively. She took to hunting so naturally that at first it had scared Bobby, but with her apt hunger for knowledge and her intelligent, young mind, he reasoned to himself that it was just in her blood.

They had grown closer over the years, acting as family and caring for each other. The many hunters Bella had met gave her a kind eye and a helping hand to learn. Her heart was healing, the wound scabbing over, and she could breathe normally without the pain of thinking about Edward and the Cullens.

_Time _(she inwardly scoffed) had made her better.

Something she was pleased to say though, as she changed into a night camisole and some soft shorts over her panties, was that she no longer waited for her life to end; she no longer fell into that last category. She was actually spending the time God gave her with a happy nod – and she was helping people, saving them. It felt so good that she could hardly comprehend the thought of stopping.

"'Night, Bells!" she heard Bobby call from outside her door as he made his way to bed.

"Goodnight, Uncle Bobby!"

Covering herself with the duvet and blanket, she fell to sleep with her body aching yet a smile on her lips.

Much later that evening, she awoke with a gasp. Another rap came at the front door. Slipping out from the warmth her bed contained, she tiptoed downstairs, knowing that Bobby would still be snoring peacefully.

A shadow was outlined from the moonlight outside, the figure's head bent down and a hand raised to knock on the door. Creeping to stand beside it, Bella took a deep breath, reaching for the gun hidden on the table next to her. Quick as lightning she opened the door, pointing the barrel at the visitor. She stopped in surprise, however, when they looked up at her, tears dripping down their cheeks.

"Hey, Bells," Dean Winchester greeted her shakily.

Bella could only stare, putting the gun back down. She silently led the young hunter, only a year older than her soon-to-be age of twenty-one, and left him sitting in the kitchen to grab a beer and some holy water. After carefully pouring it in the bottle, she went back and handed it to Dean.

He gave her a watery smile and lifted the drink up in mock cheers before gulping the alcohol back. She merely sat beside him, watching him grip the bottle too tightly and hold his breath too long.

"So," he tried to sound casual, failing miserably when tears just carried on leaking, "Sammy left."

Her brown eyes widened. "What?" The first word she'd spoken to him.

He grinned grimly, more of a grimace really. "Him and Dad got into a big fight about going to college. So he got his stuff and left."

Biting her lip, she placed a gentle hand on the one that he laid on the table. He stared at their connected fingers, eyes glazed and distant.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," she murmured, stroking his skin.

He looked up at her, inhaling deeply. He shrugged miserably. "Yeah, well…"

He wiped away his tears roughly, hating that he was crying, but more just kept coming down. He took a jittery breath before letting out a sob. Bella immediately pulled him to her, his head on her breastbone, and held him close.

She rocked them slightly, cooing into his ear. Eventually he quietened, standing up abruptly. He popped his neck, refusing to meet her understanding eyes.

"I'm fine," he told her gruffly. She nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence until she too stood up.

"Wanna another beer?"

He cracked a grin. "Hell yeah."

Many drinks later, they were both a bit dazed. She dragged him by the hand up the stairs, stumbling along to the room he usually slept in when he visited. She lightly pushed him onto the bed and turned to leave.

"Bells," he stopped her. She stared at him as he came closer, an inch away when he shut the door behind her. He kept his eyes on her, reaching a hand up to curl delicately around her neck.

Suddenly he smashed their lips together, desperate and needy. She wrapped her arms around him, letting his stronger frame pick her up and drop her onto the bed. They kissed passionately, moving their hands along the other's body in exploration.

Dean leaned back to take his shirt off, flinging it to the floor as she watched him wantonly. She ran a hand over his smooth, tanned stomach and chest, the muscle toned and hard beneath his silken skin.

He helped her remove her camisole, his eyes and hands feasting hungrily on her bare breasts, kneading them into submission. Bella moaned, arching up into him. She tugged on his belt, unbuckling it.

He chuckled at her impatience; though found he was just as eager. He undid his jeans, the material falling off the bed. His huge hands crept under her backside, cupping her ass and squeezing.

"Dean," she said breathily.

Her small hands covered his, guiding him as they pulled off her shorts together. All that was left was their underwear. He speedily took off his, watching intently as she did the same with her own. He lay back on top of her, their naked bodies fitting like puzzle pieces.

"You're on the pill, right?" he panted in her ear. He waited for her nod and then placed himself at her wet entrance.

With a single push, he slipped inside her, stopping instantly after she cried out in pain.

"Jesus," he groaned, feeling her utter tightness. His lusty hazel eyes looked down into her face. "Sorry, didn't know you were a –"

"Just keep going," she begged, digging her nails into his muscular back.

He slowly thrust out of her, moaning throatily, and then jammed himself right back in. His swollen member rubbed along her tight walls so deliciously; it was almost too overwhelming for her. He kept up a steady rhythm of rocking into her, their hips bucking up to meet.

Her hands slid over his back, feeling the power he used in each thrust, and snaked her legs around his waist as leverage. With the angle change, he somehow went _deeper _and ecstasy dotted her vision as she moaned out a "Fuck, yes!" and squeezed around his length.

He panted heavily, watching her face crunch into complete pleasure, and pulled her lips to his as he succumbed to her milking of his shaft, spilling into her with a groan against her mouth.

They lay together for a while, trying to regulate their breathing. Dean soon turned onto his back, eyes shut. She listened to him fall asleep before dragging herself up and chucking on her clothes. The panic that hit her as she climbed into her own bed was heart-stopping. Oh God, what had she done?


	3. Beer Me, Fair Barmaid!

**AN: **So, this one is slightly shorter, but I think you'll be happy with it ;] Warning: another small lemon in this chapter!

Also, I'd like to apologise for the... _pinkness_ of Bella's outfit in the last chappy. I couldn't find the clothes in any other good colour - just image it all in blue, for my sake ;] Honestly, this new Bella wouldn't really wear a lot of pink, so I thought I should explain that little conundrum :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't think any OCs will come into this story just yet (if ever), so I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Beer Me, Fair Barmaid!<strong>

**December 3rd 2001…**

"Are you sure ya wanna leave?" Bobby asked her again.

Bella smiled tightly. "Yeah, Uncle Bobby, I'm sure. I just need to get away." _Away from a certain Winchester, _she mentally added. Packing her bags into the back of one of Bobby's old (though newly fixed-up and made gorgeous) classic cars, she turned to him. "Anyway, you've taught me everything I need to know – job well done; I can now hunt things that go bump in the night."

He cracked a small smile, still reluctant. "Where ya gonna go though?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. Then she smiled, more naturally this time. "I might go see if Ellen could use some help."

He sighed. "She'll be happy to see ya after a year."

Bella nodded, opening the driver side door. She got in and closed it, rolling down her window. "I'll call every week," she promised.

"You better, kid," he threatened jokingly.

She grinned and winked. "See ya, old man."

The journey to Harvelle's Roadhouse wasn't too long, and eventually Bella pulled into the packed lot. She smiled as she locked the car, hearing the rowdy hunters inside the tavern. As she put a foot through the door, she breathed in the strangely homey smell. It was when she was walking toward the bar that Ellen's sixteen-year-old daughter Jo Harvelle looked up from the table she was cleaning. A bright smile lit up her face.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, running out to hug her.

"Hey, Jojo," the brunette grinned. "Miss me?"

The two were five years apart in age but she and Jo got along the moment they first met. The blonde was like a sister to her; someone to take care of and protect. Their embrace was interrupted when a warm yet stern voice called out, "And what do you think you're doing, Isabella Marie Swan?"

Bella shuddered with slight fear, turning to greet the older woman that was like a mother to her. She smiled hesitantly. "Hey, Ellen. Long time no see."

Ellen smacked her round the head lightly. "Yeah, a whole year. Why haven't you come to see me? Or even called?"

The younger brunette winced. "I'm sorry. I wanted to but…"

"But what, missy?" As Bella shifted around uncomfortably, Ellen sighed and dragged her into a hug. "Oh, come 'ere."

Bella gladly hugged her back. From over the bar owner's shoulder, she saw a mullet-bearing man (a few years older than herself) walk out from the backroom. He wasn't the most handsome guy, but she felt somehow charmed by him.

"Who's the babe?" he asked, walking over to them.

"Ash, this is Bella," Ellen introduced. "Bella, this is Ash."

The newly named man grinned, winking at her. The brunette smothered a laugh, smiling back.

"So how long you here for?" Jo questioned, getting them back on track.

"Actually," Bella turned to Ellen, "I was hoping a certain barmaid job was available?"

The bar owner smiled. "Well of course it is, honey. Come on, I'll show you around."

"All right," Ash cheered. He swung an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Beer me, fair barmaid!"

* * *

><p><strong>July 14th 2006…<strong>

The mullet man (as she had dubbed him mentally ever since their first meeting) pushed her against the door gently, kissing up her neck.

"How long we got, babe?" he breathed against her skin.

Bella checked the clock over his shoulder. "'Bout ten minutes," she panted out.

"Awesome," Ash grinned, pulling her lips to his.

He stroked her tongue with his sensually, his hands roaming over her body. She undid his jeans as he lifted up her tank top. They broke apart to slide it off her head. She quickly took of his own shirt, flinging it to the floor as he took her in his arms again.

As their mouths reattached, he gripped her thighs, carrying her to his desk where he sat her down on the edge. She wrapped her legs around him, hands wandering over his surprisingly toned torso. While he stripped off her jeans and panties, she licked and sucked his neck. He groaned, pushing close to her. His boxers fell to the floor, and now only her bra remained. He ran his hands gingerly over the soft mounds, leaning down to lick the tops of them before unclasping her bra.

The material lay on the floor forgotten as Bella eagerly guided his tip towards her wet entrance.

"Fucking hell," he panted as she rubbed him against her a few times.

He carefully stopped her, before spreading her legs open even more. Her head fell back as he took that first plunge into her. With each thrust, the desk swayed. She squeezed her eyes shut, bucking her hips up to meet him every time.

"Oh God, yes!" she moaned, her fingers clutching at his mullet.

"You like that, babe?" he taunted breathlessly.

She couldn't reply; she was too swamped in pleasure for that. She could only cry out when his finger crept down to rub her swollen nub. A sudden crash sounded from the bar. Ash slowed some, trying to hear what was going on, but then Bella dug her nails into his arms with her teeth gritted.

"Don't stop," she begged. She clamped her insides down on his hard member to further plead her case. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

He nodded in a jerky movement, speeding up again. They embraced each other tightly as they reached their high, Bella moaning out his name as he bit down on her shoulder hard. When their ecstasy had passed, they were left a sweaty, tangled mess, fighting for breath. More crashes riveted throughout the Roadhouse. Ash slipped out of her, wiping himself and her off and helping her down from the desk. They got redressed and stepped out into the front bar.

The actual bar itself was closed, the straggling hunters having to be chased out, but everyone was awake, Bella knew. She expected one of the Harvelle women to be cleaning up some glasses they had dropped, seeing as those crashes was a bit similar to that of when a beer bottle slipped out of her own grasp.

However, the sight that lay in front of her made her freeze mid-step.

Ellen and Jo were pointing their guns at seven very familiar vampires. Carlisle Cullen was trying to diffuse the situation at hand while Emmett and Jasper tried to confine the growling Edward. Once she was in the room, everyone's head snapped over to her.

"Bella," Alice smiled happily.

"You know them?" Ellen asked her warily.

The younger brunette wasn't sure what to do – but it didn't matter, because as soon as Ash stepped out behind her, his arm slipping around her waist, Edward snarled at him viciously. He held up his free arm, "Well… down, boy," he told the vampire like he would a dog.

Emmett chuckled boomingly as he held Edward back. Bella felt the waves of calm Jasper was trying to send his brother, and looked towards the coven leader.

"What's going on?" she asked warily.

"That despicable human has defiled you!" Edward roared before the blonde man could speak.

Carlisle hushed him gently, "Son, I'm sure there's an explanation."

As everybody – including a shocked Ellen and Jo – turned to stare at her, she turned slightly pink (something which hadn't occurred in years) and attempted to find refuge in Ash's side. He tightened his arm on her, looking toward the Harvelles.

"What?" he shrugged. "We were just helping each other out."

_Oh thanks, _Bella thought sarcastically. _Make me sound sexually frustrated, why don't you?_

"Good God," Ellen stared at them, disbelievingly.

Jo crinkled her nose. "That's nasty, Ash."

Before things could get out of control, Bella gaze flickered over to the Cullens. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, and what are you sonsabitchs?" Jo added in. Her mother tapped her arm in scolding of her language.

"They're vampires," Bella told her shortly, "a different type than what you're used to." She looked at the Cullens again. "Well?"

"I had a vision," Alice spoke up.

"What of?" the taller brunette asked, ignoring the humans' confused expressions.

The vampire hesitated though. "Something bad is gonna happen really soon."

Bella laughed bitterly. "Doesn't it always? Still don't explain why you lot are here."

"We wanted to make sure you were all right," Esme said.

"Well as you can see, I'm just hunky-dory," Bella told her, leaning back against Ash.

"Yeah," Rosalie drawled, irritated, "we _can _see that and hear it, thanks. But Edward here decided we would become your 'guardian angels'." She clearly didn't like this idea.

Bella let out a laugh, trying to ignore the fact that Rosalie had just openly announced that they could hear her and Ash having sex. "My 'guardian angels'? Right, well, whatever. Could you please all get out now – bar's closed."

The Cullens seemed disappointed, but all left slowly, Edward last as he stared at Bella. She decidedly avoided his gaze, burying her head in Ash's chest. Things just never went her way, did they?


	4. 2x01: So, Who's Dead?

**A/N:** Just to clarify, reviewing _does _make me more inclined to update ;] Anywho, we're getting into the episodes now – finally! I know some of you were at odds with the Ash thing, but honestly, I love his character and I wanted him and Bella to be close. Deal with it :P

Polls and extras are on the _CtN _website! Oh, and I _really_ suggest paying attention to the dates; they're there for a reason and I go through a lot of effort to make sure timelines all add up right!

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. Pity…

* * *

><p><strong>In My Time of Dying: So, Who's Dead?<strong>

**July 16th 2006…**

Bella watched the customers in the bar as she wiped down the counters. Business had been quite… well, _busy_. Jo was working her butt off, trying to collect empty bottles and serve new ones. Ellen was currently out back, getting more beer as they'd run out. Ash, of course, was sleeping in the back, not being any help at all. Bella felt kind of lucky to be tending the bar tonight though; it meant her ass wasn't slapped whenever she walked by another male hunter.

As a song by AC/DC started booming out the jukebox, she was sharply reminded of Dean. He always loved this band; he cranked the sound up to full blast in his beautiful, black 1967 Chevy Impala whenever it came on. She could recall a time where he started singing some random song by them – she had always loved his voice; its rough tone somehow calmed her. It made her smile.

She had known the Winchesters for years now. Bobby introduced them shortly after she moved in with him, and they helped with her training. Sam, three years younger, was always eager to please her, and she found a friend in him much like Jacob.

His and Dean's father John was stubborn and work-focused, but he had taken her in like a daughter… Albeit, a distant, soldier-like daughter. It was a strange relationship. She reasoned that it was much the same as the boys' relationship with him. He would do anything for them, but he just didn't show it all the time (if at all).

Ever since the night Sam went off to college, Dean hadn't slept with her again. He looked, and by God, he would try to touch, but she never let it go further. She knew Dean; he was the womanizer. Their friendship stayed strong though, despite that night, for which she was glad. Things weren't awkward between them – they just acted like it didn't happen.

However, she hadn't seen them in a while now. They didn't even know she was working at the Roadhouse. Sam had called her last year, telling her he was back to hunting with Dean. He didn't tell her why, though she nagged at him until he hung up. The call hadn't lasted long, and she hadn't been able to tell him about her new job.

"Can I have some water?" a chirpy voice asked her.

Bella glanced over, irritated, at Alice who smiled cheerfully.

"You don't drink anything but blood," she said slowly.

"Well, I should still buy something if I want to sit in here, right?" Alice smiled again.

The ex-hunter shook her head, grabbing a glass and pouring some ice cold water into it, before handing it to the vampire. As she sung out a "Thanks", Bella looked over at the other Cullens, all of whom were sitting in the corner, glancing at her from time to time. She sighed, frustrated.

"Look, Alice, would you guys please stop staring at me? I have to work."

The smaller woman's smile faded. "Of course." She dismally went back to her table, the glass hanging delicately in her hand.

Bella didn't have a chance to sit down for a moment as another hunter called for her attention the other end of the bar. She rolled her tense shoulders; she was exhausted already! And it was barely eleven o'clock! Behind her, Ash strolled out casually.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, kissing her cheek. She laughed, pushing him away. A growl sounded in the distance but everyone ignored it.

"Hey yourself, handsome," she grinned. "Mind actually giving me a hand?"

He shrugged and flicked his hair back. "Sure thing, babe." He suddenly pointed at her, "But you owe me one."

"Of course," she winked. As they got to work, Bella's phone rang in her pocket. She fished it out, holding it between her shoulder and ear as she poured a glass of whiskey. "Hello?"

_"Bells?"_

She stopped short, frozen. "Sam?"

_"Yeah, it's me, Bells."_ His voiced sounded all clogged up with tears. She quickly passed the glass of alcohol to the hunter who ordered it and patted Ash's shoulder, motioning to her phone. He waved her off, making an 'A-Okay' gesture with his free hand.

"What's up?" she asked Sam once in private, hidden in the backroom.

_"Bells… there was an accident."_

Her heart skipped a beat. She tried to make her tone sound normal. "What kind of accident?"

_"I'm in the hospital, Bells… Dad's recovering and I've been checked out, but…"_

"But what, Sam?"

_"Dean doesn't look so good."_

The breath rushed out from her chest. She took in a painful gulp of air, a hand on her heart.

"How bad is it?"

_"Bells," _he choked slightly, _"they don't think he's gonna make it."_

She closed her eyes, tears trickling out and down her cheeks. "Where are you, Sam?"

_"Sioux Falls General Hospital."_

"I'm on my way." She snapped the phone shut, putting it back in her pocket as she went to talk to Ellen. She found the bar owner carrying a heavy box of beer. Bella grabbed it off her as the crate started to tip precariously.

"Thanks," the older woman said, opening the door for Bella.

She put the crate down on the countertop, seeing Ash glance over to them. "Look, Ellen, I need to visit some people," she told her. "I shouldn't be gone long, but I really need to leave soon."

The bar owner stared into her eyes; the amount of pleading and sincerity made her worry, but a rush of acceptance abruptly ran through her. "Sure, honey." Ellen shook her head, "Take all the time you need."

Bella nodded, slightly suspicious at the fast approval, but hugged the woman goodbye. Once she grabbed her car keys and shrugged on her hoodie, she pecked Ash on the lips and Jo on the cheek, passing through the crowd of hunters easily. As she stepped outside, flashes of white appeared before her.

She chuckled humourlessly. The Cullens watched her in silence. "I'm guessing you worked some mojo on Ellen?" she guessed, looking at Jasper. He nodded stoutly. "Well, thank you, but now I gotta go."

She stepped around them and walked forward, stopping when Alice moved to intercept her. The smaller woman looked into her eyes. "I told you something bad would happen, Bella. You didn't listen."

"Are saying this accident is _my _fault?" Bella demanded angrily.

Alice shook her head. "Of course not, Bella. But I really wish you'd listen to me. We can't apologize enough for what happened in Forks, but we honestly do want to help you."

The barmaid stared at her. "Why? What's gonna happen that's so bad?"

"So many things… and I'm sorry, but I can't tell any of it right now." She sounded remorseful, but Bella had had enough. She just wanted to see Dean! She couldn't believe he was hurt; she needed to see it for herself. The very thought alone seemed ridiculous to her anyway.

"Look, I need to leave," she gritted out.

Alice sighed but got out of the way. As the taller brunette got into her car, she only glanced once in their direction before pulling out onto the road.

* * *

><p><strong>July 17th 2006…<strong>

Bella rushed into the hospital, heading straight for the receptionist. A cold chill ran through as she did, though it made an opposite feeling; one of warmth, fill her. She shivered before grabbing the woman's attention.

"Could you tell me what room Damon McGuillicutty is in?" she asked her frantically, using the ridiculous name Sam had texted her.

The redheaded receptionist smacked her gum, staring at the brunette. "I'm afraid that I –"

"Bella?"

She turned to see the youngest Winchester standing there, bruised and scraped with tears forming in his eyes. "Sammy," she sighed in relief, running over to embrace him tightly.

"Come on," he curled an arm around her, leading her down a corridor. That cold yet warm chill followed her the entire time.

"Are you okay?" she asked Sam on the way, focusing on his blackened eye and cut face. He nodded. Apart from the few scrapes, she could see nothing physically wrong with him, and was satisfied. "What about Uncle John?"

"He's fine, Bells. Resting at the moment," he soothed her, though he knew her worry was focused on one person only. As they stopped just short of that same person's room, Bella grabbed his arm gently.

"Does he look bad, Sam? I mean, do I _want _to see him like this?" she stared deeply into his eyes.

He was silent, unsure of how to respond. Finally she nodded resolutely, understanding what he was trying to communicate. She would always remember the sight she was going to witness; the great Dean Winchester fragile and helpless. But she still needed to see it, to make it feel real.

Biting her lip, she slowly opened the door. And there he was. The man she had fallen for – a secret she had kept to herself for all these years and firmly tried to ignore. He was hooked up to lots of machinery, clad in hospital attire as he lay with his eyes closed to the world. It was like he was only sleeping. Bella knew better though; Dean was in a coma. And there was a frightening, now very real to her, chance that he wouldn't wake up.


	5. 2x01: Those Small, Invisible Comforts

**A/N: **Sooo, thanks for all your feedback. Keep reviewing! :D I know some of you are confused with how Bella felt guilty about Dean and doesn't with Ash…

Really though, guys, it _has_ been a few years since that night – Bella's conscience has soothed a little. And plus, let's not forget that Dean was her _first_ and she has deeper feelings for him than she does Ash ;]

**Disclaimer: **Nothing for me to claim, so ownership goes to S. M. and Kripke.

* * *

><p><strong>In My Time of Dying: Those Small, Invisible Comforts<strong>

**July 17th 2006…**

Dean Winchester looked on as one of his dear friends wept over his body. He couldn't do anything to comfort her, couldn't hold her in his arms like he wanted to. And Sammy wasn't much help either:

"I'll leave you two alone," his younger brother said softly when tears leaked from Isa's eyes. She was clasping her hands over her mouth as her brown orbs stared blankly at his now frail frame.

"Just abandon her, why don't ya, Sammy?" he said through gritted teeth, knowing neither could hear him.

Isa gingerly perched on the end of his bed; as if afraid she'd disturb him. He watched her deliberate before gently brushing her hand along his. He shivered a little, feeling that soft touch somehow. He reached out and stroked a fingertip down her cheek, trying to feel her warmth. It was in vain, but it seemed _she_ felt him – she jumped a little and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Dean," she murmured, tears gathering in her eyes faster. He at first thought she knew he was there; he grinned and almost tripped in his hurry to hug her, but he stopped when she bent to kiss his body's forehead, closing her eyes. She whispered in his ear, the act so intimate he strangely felt like he was intruding on her and himself. (A weird feeling indeed.) "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Isa," he told her, salt water running down his cheeks. "You wouldn't believe how much."

He hadn't heard from her in a few years – before Sammy had even started hunting with him again. That little bitch always moaned about how he should call her and get it over with. How they should go see her once in a while. He knew his brother had a crush on the girl. It made him jealous to see the two together, but he'd always think to himself; _I got there first, bro. Finders-keepers._

It somewhat calmed the possessive part of him. Not a lot, but enough to stop him from punching Sammy in the face.

Of course, he never let out about his sleeping with Isa. It felt too personal, too precious. And watching her cry at the sight of his battered body reminded him of how hurt he'd been when she left, back in 2001. It was only a couple of months after he'd slept with her. She hadn't even told him where she was going: just said she needed to 'get away'.

He'd thought she didn't wanna be a hunter anymore; didn't want anything to do with it… And that would include him being in her life. Yet she had called him the same month she left. Wished him a merry Christmas, though she knew he didn't really celebrate it. Every event after that, whether it was his birthday or Easter or some other crap, she'd call. He was happy she did – he even called her every September 13th to congratulate her too. Until that day.

He'd been upset about Cassie Robinson. She was a sweet girl – could put him in his place a time or two – but she was no Isa. That brunette little minx was his standards (though he couldn't say why). If the girl wasn't as good as Isa, then she wasn't worth it. His main thought when he told Cassie about what he really did was the hope that she _would_ be like Isa. But she'd freaked and pushed him away. He had been so mad… it wasn't Isa's fault, he knew that now, but that day had broken something in him.

He could remember when he drunkenly called her the next early morning, furious and screaming down the phone. The sounds of a bar scene in the background had made him even madder. He could remember thinking: _She's at a bar while I'm in pain? _The conversation was a bit fuzzy in his head now, but he had given her hell.

She didn't call anymore after that.

And yet… Here she was, weeping over his once strong frame. _That means she cares, right? _

"Come back to us, Dean," he heard her say softly. He watched her face intently as she caressed his body's cheek. "We need you here with us."

"I'll wake up, Isa," he promised her. "I swear."

"Don't leave us…"

"I won't, Isa," he said, desperately now. "I'll come back! I will!"

"Don't leave me behind. Please," she cried quietly.

He searched her eyes for a second, seeing all her worry and fear. He kissed her head, feeling her shiver and sigh again. "I'm not a Cullen, Isa. I won't leave you. Not in a heartbeat."

* * *

><p>Bella only looked up when Sam came back into the room, the strange feeling still there, comforting her.<p>

"Hey, listen," Sam said softly, "I need to go back over to Bobby's – do you want me to take your stuff over there?"

She shook her head, eyes glancing sideways at Dean's battered figure. "I didn't bring anything."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I'm sorry," she replied angrily, "but when I get a call saying that someone I love is in the _hospital_,I don't bother thinking about necessities!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, sorry." He frowned.

She sighed at his kicked puppy dog look. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm just worried."

He nodded understandingly.

"Wait," she looked up suddenly, eyes narrowed, "what do you need to go to Bobby's for?"

"Dad wanted us to get some stuff," he explained, fishing the list out from his pocket.

She took it from his outstretched hand and read through it silently. "Why the hell does he need all this?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea. He said it was protection from the demon."

She scrutinised him carefully. _That's a summoning ritual. What kind of demon is Uncle John hoping to bring here? _By the sounds of it, Sam didn't have a clue. For a moment she was stuck on whether to tell him or not, but the reassuring thought of 'Uncle John knows best' came to her, and she decided against it.

"Well," she handed Sam back the list, "I'm just gonna stay here – look after Dean."

"Bella, that's what the nurses are for. Come on, you need some sleep." He tried to take her arm and lead her away from the bed. She snatched it away from him.

"I don't give a damn what the fucking nurses do, Sam!" she yelled. He stopped and stared at her, shocked. "As long as they do their job right then I don't care!"

There was silence.

Sam slowly put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently. "Bells, I'm not gonna let Dean die. I promise. He will still be fine when you wake up."

"Fine? He isn't _fine_!" She struggled to calm down. "He's in a coma with a damn head injury!"

Just as she was getting herself even more worked up, that cold yet warm feeling swept across her back like a soothing hand. Her breathing slowly went back to normal.

She glanced back to Sam, seeing him frozen on the spot. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, "I'm gonna get some coffee."

She walked out the room and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>July 18th 2006…<strong>

Bella wasn't sure how it happened. One minute, she was clutching Dean's hand in a death grip, and the next, doctors and nurses were hauling her out the room. She watched on from the doorway beside Sam, her face a statue of shock and fear, as the medical people tried to resuscitate Dean.

Her hand slipped into Sam's, holding it tight.

"All clear," a doctor announced. Her mouth hung open in horror.

"No," she heard the man beside her whisper.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again; 360."

"Charging."

Bella shut her eyes in a desperate attempt to block it all out. The childish belief that 'if I can't see it, then it's not real' came to mind. But then that strange feeling was at her shoulder. It suddenly shot past her, making her shiver.

_"I said, get back!"_

The voice was like a murmur in her ear, an echoed hum of noise. It seemed so familiar though… She didn't have time to ponder, as the monitors hooked to Dean's body started to slow and quiet down. Both she and Sam breathed a sigh of honest to God relief. The words of a nurse had never sounded so sweet to her.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm."

The sound of murmuring came from beside her now, the words hard to distinguish. She turned her head to the left, seeing Sam do the same.

But there was nothing there; and the feeling and voice had left.

* * *

><p>Bella had left the younger Winchester to talk with Uncle John. Meanwhile, she walked outside of the hospital, leaning against the brick wall and digging her phone out of her pocket.<p>

She punched in Jo's number, tapping her foot impatiently against the concrete.

"Come on," she muttered as the dial tone rang repeatedly. Finally it was picked up and the blonde Harvelle answered.

_"Bella? What is it? Where'd you run off to?"_

"Listen, everything's fine, but I need to ask for a favour."

_"Sure, anything."_

"Are the Cullens still there?"

_"Um… yeah, they've been hanging around. Their staring is gettin' kinda creepy. Why?"_

Bella took a moment to chuckle. Creepy indeed. "Could you give the phone to Alice – the short, pixie-like one?"

_"Okay. Hang on."_ Momentarily, the brunette wondered at Jo's complete trust in her. She had looked up to her like a big sister; which, Bella had to admit, was a nice feeling.

_"Bella?"_

She snapped back as the wind chime voice met her ears. Anger instantly fuelled her.

"Did you see this happening? Is that why you've been stalking me? So you could see how distraught I'd be when Dean died?"

_"No!"_ the vampire denied. _"I haven't seen that!"_

"Haven't seen what, Alice?" she spat.

_"That guy's death! I swear, I haven't!"_

Bella relaxed but only slightly. "Fine, but why didn't you tell me?"

_"I tried, Bella, but you wouldn't listen…"_

"Oh, don't give me that! You stared at me during work – even stared at my _family _– so don't say you tried to tell me anything important, because you didn't! You gave me some half-assed, cryptic message that only confused the hell outta me!"

Just as Alice tried to reason with her, Sam flew out of the hospital doors. He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Bella.

"Hey, Bells," he called, "I think I have an idea!"

She glanced at him, seeing that determined gleam in his eyes, and almost cheered with joy. He wasn't giving up. He would fight until the bitter end. And so would she.

"Alice, I gotta go. Give the phone back to Jo when I hang up. Oh, and stop harassing my family."

The device clicked shut.


	6. 2x01: Well I'll Be Damned

**A/N: **So, here's the next chappy. By the way, I'm glad at least some of you caught how Dean has a special nickname for Bella ;] This is the last chapter for this episode; the action nose-dives straight into the next, so…

Keep reviewing, guys! I'm starting to lose some motivation here, and I don't know why :(

**Disclaimer: **We know what I'm gonna say, so I won't even bother.

* * *

><p><strong>In My Time of Dying: Well I'll Be Damned<strong>

**July 19th 2006…**

Dean couldn't tell what the time was when Sammy and Isa entered his hospital room. It was real early though; he estimated it to be about three o'clock. They came in with some renewed hope and he felt lighter just looking at them. His little brother was carrying a shopping bag. The store name was foreign to him so he ignored it, preferring to study his Isa.

He stopped, _Whoa…_ Wait a minute. _His _Isa? He frowned, glancing at her. Then his lips cracked upwards. _Yeah, _my _Isa. She's crying over _my_ body – of course she's damn well mine! Do ya see anyone else she's worrying about? Uh, no, 'cause she's here with _me_!_

His mental praise was put on hold when Sammy took out a 'Mystical Talking Board'. _Oh God. Here comes the crazy…_

Dean was polite; that much at least he could say. He sucked up his laughter and played naïve Sammy's little game. However, it turned out that his brother wasn't so naïve after all – the damn thing worked.

He managed to communicate that he was hunting a Reaper which was after him now too. All the while, Isa sat silently next to Sammy, legs crossed Indian style with her fingers laced together in her lap. He wasn't too sure he liked the thought of her just sitting there.

She was so far away… He reached out with a single finger and ran it lightly up her spine. The thin cotton of her shirt was soft against his skin. She jumped about half a mile though. He chuckled as Sammy gave her a startled look.

At his brother's exclamation of "Dad'll know what to do", Isa stayed put on the edge of his bed where she had now placed herself.

It was quiet until she ran her fingers gently over his lifeless ones, splayed out on the bed.

"If you're still here and can hear me," she whispered softly, "then I want you to know that I'll never let you down. Even if that damn Reaper gets you" – her voice cracked on the words – "I'll just find a way to bring ya back." She smiled slightly, "You're not gettin' away that easily, Dean Winchester."

He laughed lowly, his heart aching as she continued petting his body's hand. He so wanted to feel her. Suddenly he felt like slapping his forehead. Why couldn't he feel her? What was holding him back?

Shaking his head with a smile, he stroked a hand along her silky hair. She shivered, smiling brightly now.

"Hi," she murmured, sounding amused.

He chuckled. "Hi yourself."

As he worked up the nerve to kiss her creamy cheek, his little brother burst into the room, Dad's journal in his hand.

_God damn you, Sammy._

Moments later, he found himself storming out, leaving the two alone. He had a Reaper to deal with; a pretty one, maybe, but he'd beat the son of a bitch with a stick if he had to. He couldn't die – his Isa needed him. He had promised her he'd come back. May the heavens have mercy on anyone that stood in his way.

* * *

><p>Bella sat on the bed for ages, Sam beside her, rubbing her back in comfort. The feeling, which she now identified as Dean's presence, was gone and had been for awhile.<p>

It was as she started to feel her eyes droop, the exhaustion getting to her finally, when the room's patient suddenly sucked in a sharp breath, choking on the tube in his throat.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, eyes wide.

Bella shot up off the bed, her arms hovering frantically along Dean's body in an effort to help him. Sam shouted out to the doctors as his brother calmed the slightest at her tender touch.

She could see that he was confused, perhaps even a bit scared, but her happiness threatened to overtake her.

Dean was okay: He was awake; and more importantly, he wasn't leaving her.

* * *

><p>After their little chat with the doctor, proving that the older Winchester had seemed to be hit by a miracle, Bella was given some bad news.<p>

Dean didn't remember anything.

Her little confession about dragging him back if he died was now pointless. She had meant it though; she would do anything to make sure he lived. And if she couldn't, well… _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Soon Uncle John was at the door, wanting to speak privately with Dean. She had visited back when he was still resting. They had exchanged greetings, though she got the feeling that he had a lot on his mind. When Sam and Uncle John started arguing, she held Dean's hand through it all, knowing how he hated when they fought.

And once Sam was told to get some coffee, Bella knew she needed to make herself scarce too. Uncle John was acting strange; calmer than she'd ever seen him. She knew he really needed to talk to the older brother. She leaned over and kissed Dean's forehead, the action's abruptness making her freeze for a second, before she left the room in a hurry.

Her tongue swept across her lips. She had never done that before. _Oh God, I've probably made him feel all uncomfortable now. I am such an idiot!_ She sulked down the busy corridor, mentally scolding herself all the while.

But as she stopped in the waiting room, she knew she still needed to explain herself. Dean had seemed surprised when he saw her beside him. Obviously, he didn't think himself loved enough to have people concerned about him.

She had yet to give him the standard 'Hi, how are ya? It's been – what? – three years? We should catch up!'

Bella wasn't looking forward to that too much, considering she had left all that time ago to escape him. While they acted like nothing had happened that night, it didn't stop her dreams. She would relive what they shared every God damn time she went to sleep. After three months she just couldn't take it anymore – couldn't take the visits he made frequently and the sly looks he gave whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

So she packed her bags and headed straight to the Roadhouse, to people that hadn't even met him or his brother. It was a refreshing start. They didn't ask questions, and Ash was like a saint. He tended to her 'needs', as he put, and didn't expect more than that in return.

_The one 'friends with benefits' moment that actually works out, _she thought wryly. They hadn't fallen in love or even began hating each other. They simply flirted and stayed best friends. _It's good living too._

She almost snorted. How different her life had turned out to be. Back in Forks she thought she would marry Edward, become a Cullen, and spend the rest of her life isolated as a vampire. It hadn't seemed so bad during those days, but now… She had friends and family she'd die for; she was a kickass barmaid that had the ability to kill any supernatural bastard that walked in her way.

Thinking about it, those years with Bobby changed her; in a good way though. She became more self-confident, more outgoing. She started to cuss and drink small amounts of alcohol. Heck, she had more balance and hand-eye co-ordination skills than a ballerina! Such a turn-around from her teen years. _Thank the Lord for that._

She suddenly was jolted back to reality when she heard Sam yell out, "Help!" Running to where his voice came from, she saw a cup of coffee spilt on the squeaky floor. But inside the room it lay in front of… She shook her head wordlessly.

Uncle John was lying on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>The nurses and doctors all fussed over him. This was the second time she was witness to something like this in the matter of two days. Beside her were Sam and Dean, one of their hands each held in one of hers tightly. She squeezed the limbs in her grip even more so when the heart monitor showed a flat line.<p>

Dean was murmuring in denial, but she knew what would happen. There wouldn't be another miracle; she was never that lucky. The doctor merely confirmed her glum thoughts.

"Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it."

"Oh God," she muttered under her breath, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The thing about time to remember was that it never played fairly. It took innocent souls hostage when it felt like it, never to return them. It used people's heartstrings for a tug-of-war contest that took place with life and death. _Precious, precious time._

Why would it change now when it had stayed the same for so long? No one could control it. No mortal at least. It was so bittersweet that it almost hurt. And Bella knew enough about its horrid tang to be able to identify the taste now. It clung to her tongue and settled in her mouth, mocking her with its superiority. She was beginning to understand now: Time controlled everything. Everyone was a puppet fighting for its master's favour.

"Time of death: 10:41 AM."

And she was never winning that fight.


	7. 2x02: Just What Death Ordered

**AN:** So, it took a while, but I managed to pump out this chappy - aren't you guys proud of me? ;] Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Twilight or Supernatural... though I'd settle for just Jensen, Jared, Misha, Kellan and Jackson. Too much to ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Loves a Clown: Just What Death Ordered<strong>

**July 23rd 2006…**

Watching the flames slowly lick up his wrapped body made her feel slightly queasy; but it was nothing compared to the tears that streamed down her face in rivers large enough to put out that damn fire.

Uncle John was dead.

There was nothing anyone could do. They had salted and burned the body – he wasn't coming back. Bella understood death; of course she did. It took people when it was their time to go. However, that didn't mean she liked it.

Either side of her, Dean and Sam were silent in their misery. The flames reflected in their shiny eyes as they simply stared at their deceased father.

Was this what Alice had really seen? Was fate just laughing at her because she didn't listen?

She heard the younger Winchester trying to ask his brother something. She didn't pay attention. She did, however, hear Dean say, "No. Nothing." It was a lie, she could tell even if she didn't know the question. She had felt him grow tense beside her, and brushed her hand against his softly in comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>July 25th 2006…<strong>

She couldn't stay here for too long. Ellen was probably going nuts, seeing as she turned the GPS off on her phone so Ash couldn't track her. Uncle Bobby kept ignoring any phone calls from the Roadhouse, for which Bella was grateful.

She was only here because she needed to comfort Dean and Sam. And, if she was honest, she also needed time to deal with Uncle John's death.

Currently, she was sitting in Uncle Bobby's kitchen, looking out the window to see the image of Dean working on his baby. It was the only thing he felt he could do. That car, along with his leather jacket and the old journal were the only things he had left of his dad.

"Here ya go, kid." Uncle Bobby came up beside her, handing her a cold beer. She raised it in thanks and took a long sip.

"I'll start dinner up in a minute," she said, still staring out the window.

"Could just order pizza, if ya want."

"No," she shook her head. "I need to do something. Cooking will keep my mind off of…"

He nodded, rubbing her shoulder in understanding. He stood up and left, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>Sam was leant against the countertop beside her as she finished off their meals. He focused on her face, searching it for something. There were a few minutes of silence before he breached the topic. "So… you and Dean, huh?"<p>

She glanced sideways at him. "Me and Dean what?"

"You didn't mention you two were ever together."

She snorted, "That's 'cause we weren't." _Not technically._

He bent down slightly to talk in a more hushed tone. "Well it sure doesn't look like it."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" she sighed. "Dean is Dean – he has random one-night stands and flirts with any girl in sight."

"And you're okay with that?" he asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shook her head, "He isn't mine. I don't own him. And we're _not together_ and _never have been_," she stressed again.

He put his hands up. "Okay, I'm sorry." He shuffled a bit. "It's just… you guys seem great for each other," he told her reluctantly.

"How?" she frowned.

"You're nearly the same person! Come on, Bells, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"We share a lot of interests," she admitted, "but I _don't_ go sleeping around. And I certainly _don't_ get drunk." Sam went to speak but she cut him off. "A few drinks don't count. I hate hangovers, Sammy, you know that."

"All right, fine. But, Bells," his face softened, "please tell me you're not holding back just 'cause of that Edward guy."

She stared straight ahead. While the queen bitch of headaches and throwing up did stoop her appreciation for alcohol, the main reason she didn't get drunk was simple: She tended to blurt out things that she didn't want others to know. Years ago, back when Sam was still with Dean and Uncle John, she had gotten a little too tipsy and babbled about the Cullens and Forks. Uncle John was the only one in the dark on it. Uncle Bobby, she knew, was told by Charlie and that was why she was sent off to become a hunter.

The first couple of years had been hard for her. Edward was still fresh in her mind and the betrayal of being left behind by her entire future family stung her heart. But then she had started getting better. She didn't think about them so much; _couldn't _think about them when she had to worry about watching her back. Now that they had showed up in her life again (a fact the younger Winchester was unaware of) she wasn't sure how to feel about them.

With Uncle John dead, she needed some questions answered when she got back to the Roadhouse.

"Sam, Edward is the last thing on my mind," she eventually answered. "Now go round up Dean and Uncle Bobby. Dinner's done."

* * *

><p><strong>July 27th 2006…<strong>

Bella winced instinctually as she parked her car outside of the Roadhouse. She was not looking forward to what greeted her.

Saying goodbye to Dean and Sam was hard; they were still hurting and probably wouldn't see her for a long time. Uncle Bobby had made her promise to call if she needed someone to talk to about Uncle John – that had surprised her. He wasn't usually one for emotions.

She stepped out of her car and shut the door behind her. Before she could make another move, the pissed off voice of Ellen froze her.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

_God, I hate it when she full names me._

"I know, Ellen, I'm sorry," she turned to face her.

Jo and the Cullens stood behind her. The young brunette slowly walked towards them.

"Sorry?" Ellen scoffed. "You just up and left for nearly a _month_!"

"I did tell you I was leaving… And Jo knew I was fine – I called her!"

The blonde in question shot her a look – it clearly said, 'Oh great, bring me into this.'

"Get your ass in that bar, Swan," Ellen pointed angrily. Bella sighed; she wouldn't be acting like this is she knew Uncle John had just died. But she didn't want to be the one to tell her. It was too much; made it seem too real. And so she dragged herself inside.

"Hey, babe," called Ash from where he was serving people.

She smiled over to him and winked. Once Ellen had left her (giving her a very nasty glance, she would like to add), Jo gave her a short hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," she murmured. "But seriously, tell me where you're goin' next time. I almost had a heart attack!"

Bella chuckled. "Will do, Jojo." The blonde smiled and went to wipe more tables.

The Cullens still stood behind her, having followed them all inside. She shot round to face them, her tears held in by sheer determination. Her gaze was on Alice alone.

"Did you see Uncle John dying?"

The family all seemed to freeze like stone, ironically enough. She scrutinised them all carefully with the sharp precision of a natural hunter. She almost deflated when she realized they didn't know.

She rubbed her forehead and a tired expression. "Just leave me alone," she shook her head sadly, walking away from them as they looked on in shocked silence.

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd 2006…<strong>

It had been nearly a week since she left the Winchesters, and Ellen had been on her ass the entire time. _Why won't you tell me? Where could you have gone that's so important? Why are you so down lately? Anything I can do to help?_

Bella felt like screaming. Along with the pitying glances thrown her way by the Cullens, it was all just enough to drive her mad. But she kept it in; she hadn't even called Uncle Bobby. Talking about Uncle John was still too hard.

"Could I get another beer, sweetheart?"

She looked up at the customer before her. He was sat on the stool, smiling widely. His hair was scruffy and his clothes were practical. He held himself straight and alert – clearly, he was a skilled hunter. _Not bad looking either, _she admitted. _Probably about twenty-five, maybe older._

She smiled warmly. "Sure." Reaching for a cold bottle, she uncapped it expertly and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he grinned. He took a hearty gulp before leaning closer to her. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doin' working in a bar?"

Bella chuckled. "Wanted a break from the hunting life."

His eyebrows rose. "You hunt?" When she nodded, he seemed impressed. "Does 'taking a break' mean you're gonna go back to it?"

She stopped short. She hadn't thought of it like that.

Was she going to start hunting again? Hadn't she got out? She had done the one thing Sam had wanted to do but ended up failing at. Would she throw it all away?

_Yes. _The word whispered around her head. Of course she would get back in. How could she continue with any sense of normality after seeing such horrid things? She wanted to hunt; she needed to. Those sonsabitchs weren't gonna kill themselves, now were they?

She looked back over to her customer. "Yeah… I guess it does."

He nodded understandingly. "Cool. But, uh, do ya think you could get in a couple of one-night stands before that?" He had a wicked, lusty gleam in his eyes.

She almost smirked. Almost. He was hitting on her. Why was she surprised? How many hunters had walked through the Roadhouse doors and chatted her up, after all?

"Sorry, but I don't sleep with customers," she smiled tightly, remorsefully, and walked to the other end of the bar. On the way she scolded herself. Why did she turn him down? There was an attractive guy that she could be her normal hunter self with and she completely ignored his advances.

"Who do you like then?" The musical voice made her look up. Jasper raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"What do ya mean?" she said, acting ignorant.

"You just turned down a guy that you felt lust for," he pointed out. "So why did your emotions hold you back?"

_Stupid, know-it-all empath._

"I don't like anyone," she shrugged, cleaning a glass with a spare cloth.

Jasper stared her down with a slight smile. He gestured over to the mullet-wearing man by the pool tables. "Is it him?"

"What, Ash? No, of course not. We're just friends," she denied, adding on, "with benefits."

He chuckled. "Well, maybe you hold feelings for, say" – he grinned mischievously – "a certain Winchester?"

She nearly choked. "What?"

"That phone call with Alice… you seemed pretty upset about the guy possibly dying."

Dying_._

_Uncle John's dead,_ a cruel voice whispered in the back of her head. She shut her eyes against it, shaking her head.

A cold hand rubbed her arm. "Bella? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Stop," she croaked, lifting her eyelids enough to glance at him. "I'm fine."

He cracked a smile. "Is that an acronym?"

Feeling despair wash over her, she tried to keep in the hysteria wanting to burst out. It would not be an acronym, damn it! She _would _be fine – just not right now. Ironically enough, her most dreaded enemy, _time_, was going to make it happen.

Internally she cursed at putting faith into something so predictable yet unpredictable.


	8. 2x02: Past, Meet Present

**AN:** What's this? Another chapter - so soon? Gasp :P Surprise! And guess what, I think you'll like this one a lot ;] Outfit on the website!

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Supernatural series or the Twilight saga.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Loves a Clown: Past, Meet Present<strong>

**August 2nd 2006…**

The Roadhouse was silent that morning. Bella lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling tiles. Separated by a wall, she knew Jo was in her room. Ash had zoned out pretty early on in the night – last she saw he was sprawled across his pool table. And Ellen was already getting started on work like usual.

A noise in the front bar made her sit up straight faster than lightning. She grabbed her handgun (kept under her pillow at all times) and opened her door quietly, glad that she had already gotten dressed for the day. She crept along the hallway in silence, hearing a few more noises.

Jo met her along the way, with Ellen behind them. They both were armed and ready; together, the three moved toward their intruders. The older Harvelle motioned for her to stay with Jo while she went a separate way. Treading lightly, the two girls made their way into the front bar. But while Jo kept walking forward, rifle held steady, Bella stopped.

_Damn it all, the back of that head is far too familiar._

"Oh God, please let that be a rifle."

_And so is that voice._

"No, I'm just real happy to see you," Jo retorted, cocking the gun. "Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that." Bella watched silently behind the blonde. "You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back – because it makes it real easy to do –" he turned swiftly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it; but he froze upon the sight of another gun aimed at him, "– that…"

Slowly his eyes followed the gun that had been trained on him the second he started to turn, and eventually his eyes rested on Bella. Instantly his lips quirked up into a smile.

"Is –" he began to joyfully say her nickname, however he was interrupted by Jo who used his distraction to punch him in the face and snatch back her rifle. He doubled over in pain, clutching his nose.

"Sam! Need some help in here!" the infamous Dean Winchester called in irritation. He then muttered under his breath, "I can't see. I can't even see."

Bella let a giggle escape her. Dean tried to look up at her but moaned pitifully when he nudged his nose.

Unfortunately for him, his backup – namely Sam – had his hands behind his head as Ellen led him at gunpoint into the front bar. "Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a… little tied up." His eyes then caught sight of Bella and lit up. She winked at him secretly.

Ellen looked between the boys. "Sam? Dean? Winchester?"

"Yeah," both of them replied.

"Son of a bitch," the oldest Harvelle raised her eyebrows.

"Mum, you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Bella tried not to wince at his name. _He's gone. Dead… She still doesn't know…_

The older brunette woman lowered her handgun, laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo and –"

"Isa," Dean interrupted eagerly, grinning at said girl.

Ellen and Jo glanced between her and them for a few seconds, the latter putting her gun down finally. In the end, she simply said, "Hey."

The eldest brother scrutinized her warily. "You're not gonna hit me again, are you?"

* * *

><p>Bella found it hard to take her gaze away from him. What would he say when he finds out she had worked here ever since she left? Surrounded by hunters and drunken asses in a bar was definitely not something she thought he'd like the idea of.<p>

Ellen nudged her shoulder and she looked up at the older woman.

"Get me a cloth and some ice, would ya, Bells?"

Bella nodded and stepped away to do her task. All the while, her eyes strayed back to him. When she handed it to Ellen, the Harvelle matriarch studied her for a few moments before walking over to Dean and giving him the wrapped up ice.

"Hey, here ya go."

"Thanks." He glanced up, catching her eyes before she darted her brown gaze away from him. He looked back to the bar owner. "You called our dad, said you could help – help with what?"

Ellen seemed surprised he even had to ask. "Well, the demon of course." Dean shared a look of shock with Sam. "I heard he was closing in on it."

Bella could see that he was getting frustrated. "What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who – who are you? How do you know about all this?" For a second he looked at her, but she shook her head minutely and he seemed to accept that she wasn't the one who told Ellen.

"Hey, I just run a saloon," the bar owner told them. "But, hunters have been known to pass through now and again; including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

Now Bella looked down at her feet. It hurt to hear them talking about Uncle John. _They're gonna find out, _she thought remorsefully.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "How come he never mentioned you before?"

Ellen shifted with slight sadness etched into her features. "You'd have to ask him that."

Bella winced again, which the brothers appeared to have noticed, but they too felt uneasy about the conversation's subject, and simply pushed on.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

Ellen was quick to remark, "Hey, don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine; don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if –"

The heavy silence that followed after the older Harvelle stopped herself talking was like a weight pressing down on Bella's chest. Obviously she wouldn't have to be the one who told Ellen about Uncle John.

"He didn't send you," she stated.

Dean only looked at Sam, who stared back.

Ellen swallowed and Bella leaned forward to gently lay a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "He's all right, isn't he?"

The calm mask that Dean was trying to slip over his face sent a pain into her heart. She wanted to help; to stroke his hair and hug him to her, like she did when Sam left for college… But she couldn't. Ellen and Jo still didn't know yet.

It was the taller Winchester who spoke, his eyes clouded with tears like his brother's were. "No. No he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

Jo looked to her mother, trying to hold back the waterworks that Bella knew she so desperately wanted to let out.

"I'm so sorry," Ellen said quietly.

Dean looked up at her, "It's okay. We're all right."

But Bella knew that was a lie; especially when his gaze slipped to her and he stared into her eyes with an almost pleading edge, like he was begging for her to take the pain away.

Ellen seemed to know he was lying too. "Really? I know how close you and your dad were –"

She barely got the words out as Dean retorted defensively, "Really, lady, I'm fine."

There was an awkward moment then that Sam attempted to break. "So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't," Ellen told them. She shared a glance with Jo and then Bella. "But Ash will."

The younger brunette watched as Sam looked between the three girls, lingering just a tad on her. "Who's Ash?"

"Ash!" the bar owner called.

Behind the brothers, the mullet man jerked awake from where he lay on the pool table. As he flailed about, he knocked the balls across the table, and Bella grinned to herself.

"What?" He turned and squinted at them all. "It closin' time?"

Sam turned back to look at the girls, incredulous. "That's Ash?"

Jo nodded with a hum, her voice a tad taunting when she said, "He's a genius."

* * *

><p>Dean almost couldn't believe his luck.<p>

After trying to weasel her location out of Bobby (and failing miserably), he had been rather upset at the absence of _his_ Isa. During his time at the Singer residence, slowly his memories of being stuck as a spirit came back to him.

He could remember that damn reaper, 'Tessa', and the stupid ouija board Sammy had bought. But more importantly, he remembered his Isa crying for him and swearing to always save him. And he definitely remembered promising to never leave her.

But then… he also remembered _her_ leaving _him_. She's done it twice now. She'd left when he lost Sammy, and she'd left when he lost Dad. She had just so willingly up and left.

His jaw clenched.

Why did she do that? Why did she _keep _doing that? All right, so maybe he didn't deserve her love and attention – he'd never done anything to earn it, after all – but surely she knew that without her he would crumble. He'd managed to survive all those years ago with phone calls that were few and far between; but now it was all just too much to handle. His life was so messed up even Sammy couldn't make sense of it.

He needed his Isa. And he was damned if he'd let her get away from him again.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie," he said, almost mockingly. His Isa came back out into the front bar; his eyes watched her closely like an old habit he couldn't shake and didn't want to. He crossed his arms.

Ash pointed to him, smiling. "I like you."

"Thanks."

Jo was cleaning up the bar. She leaned over to them. "Just give him a chance."

He then damn nearly dug his fingers into his sides as _his _Isa stood beside Ash who wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Beautiful," Ash greeted flirtatiously, winking at her.

He bit his lip hard, catching his Isa's eyes once before he sat down. He tried to pass on the message that she was _his _through that small moment of eye contact, but seemed to have failed, as she slung an arm around Ash's shoulders.

He tried to focus on the folder in front of him, "All right," he cleared his throat to rid himself of the strain that his anger and jealousy made. His green-brown orbs caught one last look at the enticing skin showing between her shirt and jean skirt, before he spoke again.

"This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…" He cockily smiled at the man he suddenly hated with a burning passion. "Let's see what you make of it."


	9. 2x02: Playing High School Games

**AN: **Guess what, guys – big news! This story officially has a beta; the lovely Maxi (her user ID is 2309439). And you know what this means? I've lost my beta-virginity! :D This chapter has been looked over by her. Now, go check out her stories. That's an order ;]

Oh, and there's a little surprise at the end of this chappy for you all – but no skipping ahead! By the way, next chappy is the start of me giving teasers to all reviewers ;]

**Disclaimer: **I make no profit and therefore own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Loves a Clown: Playing High School Games<strong>

**August 2nd 2006…**

He was right there. She could see him and hear him, smell him and touch him if she just reached out a little further… Prickly stubble, scarred skin; her idea of perfection. But she reined herself in; she didn't expect him to be particularly fond of her right now – not when she lied and left them to fend for themselves.

Right now he was talking with Ash about Yellow Eyes. Uncle John had apparently left a folder with all his work inside; his life's legacy, nought but scribbled words and sketched diagrams, all centred around the yellow-eyed demon that killed his wife. Looking at Ash's face, she could tell he was impressed with how Uncle John tracked the demon, which made her proud to call him family.

_Uncle John is dead, _the cruel voice reminded in a whisper. She clenched her teeth, feeling tears burn in the back of her eye sockets.

With a quick glance at the Roadhouse entrance, she wondered where the Cullens had wandered off to. She knew they didn't stay inside the bar when it wasn't open, but she had no clue as to where they went during that time period. She assumed they went hunting. It couldn't be easy for Jasper to be around humans all the time with the thirst of five (if not six, counting Carlisle) vampires adding to his own hunger.

She still hadn't spoke to them about those visions yet, still hadn't gotten the answers she wanted. She hadn't been able to say, "I forgive you." And she _had_ forgiven them, even if it only applied to _some _of them.

She let out a breath of air; it must have been a loud gesture because the three guys in front of her looked up. She avoided the eyes of Dean and Sam, burrowing herself further into Ash's side, which proved to be difficult seeing as he was seated while she wasn't.

Ash tightened his grip on her stomach, pressing a quick, loud kiss into the arm wrapped around him. She peeked up just in time to see Dean's beautiful orbs blaze with hostility. She knew how it would look to him… The ease of being so close to a man that was not _him_.

Bella hated the tension that seemed to keep her and Dean apart, but she didn't want to talk to him right now. It was too awkward; and if she were being honest, she didn't want to leave Ash's presence either.

He didn't judge her, and he didn't claim to own her; he was just her close friend. She could be herself around him and not have to worry about wanting to kiss his lips off while simultaneously smacking him round the head.

Even being around Sam was slightly awkward. He stuck to her like glue when she was just learning to be a hunter; it seemed her 'normal' outlook on life was appealing to him.

Truthfully, she hadn't changed _that _much in regards to her view on things – she still had her own moral code and rules that she wouldn't break. Perhaps that was why Sam still had a crush on her… He reminded her a bit of young Jacob Black, the boy that tried to make her better.

Bella didn't really feel anything toward Sam – like she hadn't toward Jacob – but he was her close friend, and he could be considered family. He was handsome and sweet, the type of boy she would have fallen for if she had a completely normal life, but she didn't; she was a hunter. She craved danger and spontaneity in her life; and thus, her feelings for Dean came into the picture.

Dean Winchester: bad boy in all meanings of the word… Okay, so she had fallen for him… Damn Jasper for being so observant and freakin' _empathetic_.

"Give me… fifty-one hours," Ash told the boys. He collected all of the folder's contents as he got up, giving her another wink before leaving.

"Hey, man?" Dean called. Ash turned.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, dig the haircut," he told him in a belittling tone.

Bella held in a snort. She and Ash exchanged a glance; his eyes held a tinge of lust. _Not right now, _she wanted to tell him. _Bad time._

"All business up front, party in the back."

Ash left to work on the folder. Bella went behind the bar, opening two beer bottles and placing them on the bar top for the boys. They both tried to catch her eye, but she shuffled away, cleaning glasses. Jo passed her, glancing at Dean.

Bella didn't like the look Jo was giving him. She knew Jo didn't know about the brunette's feelings for him (hell, _she _hardly knew), and she didn't know they had met years ago. She thought they were merely acquaintances. She couldn't fault Jo at all for liking him; but Dean… Rule number one? Dean was not to be trusted around beautiful women.

The brunette went around, tidying the place up a bit. Dean caught her wrist gently when she was close enough. His eyes burned like fire into hers.

"So when you left, you came here?" he asked her stiffly, gaze darting to where Ash had disappeared.

He sounded kind of jealous, and maybe he was, but she couldn't deal with it at the moment. She bent down a little to speak quietly into his ear, "Later, Dean." She broke his grip on her arm and walked away, leaving him staring after her angrily.

Hiding behind the bar again, she ignored Sam's conversation with Ellen about some case and instead focused on Jo and Dean, who had sauntered over to the blonde with a swagger in his step as soon as Bella had left. She was in the perfect position to spy on them without the two knowing; the only problem was she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Either way, she knew Dean's flirting face, and there it was, smiling slyly at her closest female friend. Bella bit her lip. _I'll just casually walk past them and try to eavesdrop, _she decided. When she read Jo's lips saying something about her dad, she picked up a cloth and headed over to a table near them, wiping it down.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Dean glance at her before continuing to talk to Jo.

"It was a long time ago," the blonde was telling him. "I was just a kid… Sorry to hear about your dad."

She saw pain flash across Dean's face, "Yeah." She kept her face hidden behind her hair when he looked at her again, this time with smugness. "So," he said to Jo. "I guess I've got fifty-one hours to waste." Another look was thrown toward Bella. "Maybe tonight we should, uh…"

Bella watched the indecision play out on his expression with baited breath. She knew he was trying to make her jealous, and it was working, but if he really went through with it she thought her heart might break.

Finally, Dean gazed up at Jo. "No, you know what? Never mind."

Bella breathed in deeply, a smile turning up her lips.

"What?" asked the blonde.

"Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time."

"You know," Jo said with a smile, "I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pick-up line." Bella saw Dean smirk a little. "Most hunters come through that door, think they can get in my pants with some… pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"Wow," Dean said, feigning disgust, "what a bunch of scumbags."

Jo smirked. "Not you."

He glanced at Bella once more as she hurried to the bar, trying to be indiscreet. "I guess not."

"Dean," Sam called from the bar, "come here – check this out."

He got up, appearing grateful for the distraction. "Yeah?" His eyes caught Bella's again from her spot beside Ellen. She stubbornly looked down.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of." Sam turned to his brother. "Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"So…?" Dean didn't seem too bothered.

The younger Winchester sighed. "_So_, I told her we'd check it out." His eyes shot to Bella. "I'll go check the car."

While Sam left the bar, Ellen and Jo carried on, getting the place ready for opening hours. Bella tried to make a quick getaway to Ash's room, but Dean's eyes were trained on her and it didn't seem like he was going to let her leave.

He practically pounced on her once she was alone in the corridor leading to their individual bedrooms. A muscular arm came around either side of her head, hands smacking against the wall as he leaned down into her personal space.

"I said later, Dean," she reminded him through gritted teeth.

"No, now," he said aggressively. He got even closer. "So the reason you left us after Dad died was for this place – for _him_," he spat, obviously referring to Ash.

She stared up at him defiantly. "I left because I needed time to process."

He laughed bitterly. "_Process_, right. I guess your way of processing is fucking some drunk who just _conveniently _lives in the same place you do." He smirked horribly, hot with fury. "And let's not forget that you live in a _bar_."

"I'm not one of your sluts, Dean!" she yelled, her face inches away form his. "And I work here! I _like _it here! Ellen and Jo are my family as much as Bobby is!"

He didn't say anything, just continued to keep fierce eye contact with her. His face painted a thousand words, not all of them good. She knew he was upset, knew he felt betrayed, but she didn't know how to make it all right.

After a few tense moments, where Bella breathed heavily for the breath she lost during shouting at him, he spoke again, this time more quiet and calm. His eyes, however, were still aflame. "And why did you leave the first time then?"

She blinked and looked away from him. "I needed to get away."

"No," he growled, grabbing her chin in one hand and yanking it so that their eyes locked again. She saw the muscles in his other arm bulge as he put all of his weight onto it. She swallowed thickly. "You wanted to get away from _me_, didn't you?"

She didn't answer. He frantically searched her brown eyes now, his face pleading for some kind of response that it wasn't true. She watched him get frustrated again, his strong jaw clenching. She didn't have much time to react when he crashed his lips onto hers.


	10. 2x02: The Seeds We Sow

**AN:** Hello, faithful readers! :P Been a while, but I got the chappy back from Max today so you guys now get to read some stuff :D Check on the _CtN_ site for my reviewer shout-outs! ;]

As I mentioned in the last chapter, this is the start of me giving out teasers to those who review. This fic is one of the only ones where I make sure to write ahead by a chappy or so, meaning I CAN send you a short preview :] Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit and therefore own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Loves a Clown: The Seeds We Sow<strong>

**August 2nd 2006…**

The kiss wasn't gentle; it wasn't even loving, but it was passionate and made her feel alive. His free hand tangled in her curls, roughly twisting them around his fingers. His arm slid down the wall and found her hip, pushing it into the wall so that he could press himself against her body.

She couldn't breathe. Her lips moved against his, kneading them, playing with them. She soothed the bite she'd dealt to his bottom lip with a flick of her tongue, but he himself was unrelenting in his furious pace. He was ravenous; dominant. She felt a throaty groan erupt from his chest, and he thrust his hips into hers, tugging her head back via her hair.

As they pulled away to catch their breath, their eyes connected. He leaned down and secured his lips along her pale, elegant neck, trailing them up and down the creamy column, biting and licking and sucking and kissing.

She raked her fingers over his back, feeling the power in his clenching muscles. She lifted her right leg, wrapping it around his waist. Her jean skirt rode up, revealing a bare thigh that he dug his fingers into, her flesh soft under his hand.

The heat inside her grew with the intensity of their embrace. He bit into her collarbone softly, his tongue lapping at the skin, as she moaned.

"Dean, we leaving or what?" Sam called from somewhere in the bar.

The older Winchester broke apart from her, panting as she too gasped for more breath. Holding her tight in the circle of his arms still, he captured her gaze.

"You coming with us?" he asked, breathlessly.

She shook her head, "Not on this one."

He seemed uncertain so she brought his face down and kissed his jaw tenderly. She whispered against his skin, "I'll be here when you get back."

He nodded, stepping back from her. His eyes lingered, taking one long last look at her before he turned around and left to go hunt. Once he was out of sight, Bella slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and clasping her arms around them.

In the wake of the silence that Dean's departure created, she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd 2006…<strong>

Bella carried her tray of drinks to another table, getting a slap on the ass for her efforts. She rolled her eyes, wanting to turn around and punch the horny bastard, but decided to leave it alone. This was Ellen's bar, not some random parking lot.

Throughout last night and tonight, her concentration had slipped to the Cullens. She had been getting slightly worried about them, this being the second night in a row that they hadn't shown up. Bella was grateful not to be inspected like a bug all the time, but their disappearance left her concerned. Surely they'd tell her if something was wrong, right?

Despite the worry, she kept on smiling. Dean had kissed her. She knew they hadn't worked out all their issues yet, but yesterday was proof that he was still attracted to her at least.

She still hadn't told Jo, Ellen, or even Ash about her feelings yet though. She knew she should – especially Ash – but it just never felt like the right time.

As she walked around the bar, Jo smiled at the drink she was pouring. "How many times has it been now?" she asked casually.

Bella grimaced, rubbing her ass. "Four." She shook her head. "Any more abuse and I'll be sore."

Jo laughed, patting the brunette's backside. "Aw, why don't you ask Ash to make it all better for you?" she said in a baby voice. Bella made a face at her and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Do what now?" Ash popped up out of nowhere from the other room.

"Nothing, Ash," she groaned, hitting Jo when the blonde laughed even more. She watched her sister, the word true in all aspects but blood, serve their customers.

She then felt arms slip around her waist, her back tugged against a wiry chest. Ash kissed up her neck and shoulder, leaving Bella feeling like a rock was in her stomach from the guilt. She pushed away from him quickly.

"Ash, we need to talk," she mumbled. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the back room, shutting the door behind them for some privacy. She looked up at him and sighed.

"What's up, sweet cheeks?"

"I…" she searched for the words, eventually groaning and giving up. "We can't fool around anymore, Ash, I'm sorry."

His lips quirked into a smile. "Okay."

She stopped. "Okay?"

He shrugged, seeming amused. "You got the hots for that –" he waved his arms around, forgetting the name for a moment "– Winsor guy."

"Winchester," she corrected, also amused. He shrugged again. When her smile dropped he scooped up her hands in his, crouching a bit to look up into her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Knew it wouldn't last. And it ain't like Dr. Badass can't find a little somethin'-somethin' elsewhere. Relax."

Bella laughed then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Ash. You're the best." He nodded in agreement, put up his fingers in a 'rock on' gesture and then left.

She let out a deep breath, deciding to ignore that not only did Jasper know about her feelings for Dean, but Ash did as well now. She made herself useful, collecting some extra bottles of whiskey and beer, before going and putting them out in the front bar.

Jo passed her with a small glance, obviously curious about what she had been talking to Ash about. Bella waved her hand in casual dismissal and then the girls carried on working.

The young brunette was just about done wiping down a few tables that had been cleared out when her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. She fished it out, bringing a few empty bottles to the bar counter.

"Hello?" she asked, reasonably cheerful.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about us just leaving and everything on such a short notice but it's just that Edward was getting so angry about that Dean guy, and we needed to get him away from humans for a while so that –"

"Alice! Slow down!"

Bella momentarily wondered how the vampire had gotten her number, but then focused back on the conversation. She frowned. "What do you mean? Why was he angry?"

"Well, he overheard some thoughts that… upset him."

"Like?"

"Oh, come on, Bella! You must know that Dean guy likes you!" The pixie sounded exasperated.

_I do know. That kiss did happen after all. I'm not _that _idiotic, _Bella mused to herself.

"And Edward still loves you of course, so –"

"What?" the hunter interrupted. "Edward never loved me – he left me in a forest after telling me I was just a distraction, for God's sake!"

Silence met her.

"Alice?"

"He… he did _what_?"

Bella was getting aggravated. The conversation wasn't going anywhere, and she needed to get back to work before Ellen had a cow. "Look, I don't know what he's told you, but why don't you ask him again, because clearly whatever he said was a lie."

She hung up the phone before Alice could reply, shaking her head. _Great, now I'm pissed off at Edward. Just what I need._

* * *

><p><strong>August 5th 2006…<strong>

The days went by quickly with Bella constantly thinking about Dean and how he was. The younger Winchester brother had called yesterday, asking Ellen for some help with their hunt. The Harvelle matriarch had Bella do some digging, and Bella was able to tell her that it was a Rakshasa, along with some details about how to kill it and where it slept. Ellen relayed it all to Sam and that was that.

The Cullens still hadn't turned up. She shrugged it off to them having to work some issues out, namely what happened when Edward took her into the forest. She had better things to be concerned about – like what was going to happen to her and the older Winchester's relationship now that they'd kissed.

Despite this, Bella walked into the front room feeling refreshed (having spent the last hour or so napping to get rid of some exhaustion caused by worrying) and looked up to find that Sam and Dean were back. Instantly a smile tickled her lips.

Sam was looking at Ash's homemade laptop in disbelief. "Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

"MIT," Bella spoke up, sliding behind the bar to lean across it in front of the guys. Instantly it seemed that Dean's eyes were locked onto her.

Sam raised a brow at Ash who nodded. "Yep. Before I got bounced for… fighting."

"MIT?" the tall hunter repeated.

"It's a school in Boston," Ash elaborated airily as if Sam had misunderstood.

"Okay," Dean said, finally lifting his gaze from her. He looked at Ash with a lot less hostility than he had during their first meeting. "You give us a call as soon as you know something?"

The mullet man glanced at her before telling him (with no proper accent at all), "Si, si, compadre."

Dean took one last sip of his beer, green eyes on Bella again, before putting it down. He tilted his head, motioning for her to follow him. She stepped out from behind the counter and did so.

Ash picked up the half empty bottle and drank a gulp of the liquid contently while she and the brothers made their way out. Ellen called to them before they got out the door.

Her gaze landed on Bella for half a second before going to the Winchesters. "Hey, listen; if you boys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back."

The two exchanged looks and Dean was the one who answered. "Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish. "

"Okay," Ellen told them softly, smiling understandingly. She, Ash and Jo all watched as they left the bar.

Bella walked with the brothers until they got to an old van. She glanced at it in slight amusement. _Never thought Dean would drive something like this. _When she looked at him she saw he was grimacing as he too stared at the vehicle. Sam folded his long legs into the passenger seat, leaving the two to stand outside.

"So… You gonna come with us, or…" Dean trailed off.

She bit her lip and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Bella! You can't!"

Whirling around, she saw streaks of white blur from somewhere in the distance. Alice now stood in front of her, looking desperate as she gripped her arms tightly.

"What the hell?" Dean asked angrily. He gave each Cullen a calculating once over before he turned to her, bristling. He had figured out they were Cold Ones. "These them?"

She could only nod.

"Why the fuck are they here, Isa?" he yelled.

Carlisle stepped forward, obviously wanting to diffuse the situation. "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm –"

"Can it, bloodsucker," Dean snarled. "Which one of you leeches is the shit that left Isa in the fucking forest?"

"Dean, stop it," Bella ordered quietly but firmly. He turned to look at her in disbelief.

"You're just gonna let them creep back into your life and take over again?"

"They said they wanted to help me, Dean. And I believe them."

The Cullens all seemed to freeze at this, various expressions raging on their faces. She hadn't verbally confirmed it to them until now. Bella ignored them for the moment, favouring to look solely at Dean. The older Winchester slowly shook his head, his features growing cold and hard. His mouth twisted spitefully.

"You're so fucking naïve, Bella."

She couldn't help the violent flinch. He never called her Bella anymore, always Isa. It was his special name for her – the privilege of a separate nickname she gave to him only. He was pulling away from her, she knew. Tears built up around her eyes, but she was a hunter; she refused to let them fall.

She wanted to retort, to give him some hateful, meaningless lie that would damage his spirit or ego, but he was already slamming the van door shut and revving the engine. She caught Sam's remorseful eyes and tried to give him a smile as Dean shot down the road, away from the bar.

Away from her.


	11. Through the Looking Glass

**AN:** Hello, hello! I've had this chappy written for awhile now, but Max isn't responding. Anyone hear from her, let me know, yeah? :] I hope this chapter is worth the wait and apologies for any mistakes 'cause nobody's checked it through. Sorry! I really wanted to post this up though; my birthday's in a few days so I'm excited :D And I'm glad you guys liked the teaser - don't forget to review if you want the next one ;] Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nope. None of it. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Through the Looking Glass<strong>

**August 5****th**** 2006…**

Alice Cullen watched her friend become still and unresponsive with a heavy, frozen heart.

She didn't want Bella to be heartbroken, of course she didn't – but she couldn't let her leave with those Winchesters. Her visions of late had been strange. She had caught only vague glimpses of things to come rather than the whole picture, and it irritated her beyond belief.

Her family worried, she knew this. They exchanged glances and hushed whispers when they thought she wasn't paying attention. But she was. She always was.

There were realizations that were kicking in that made her alert. Firstly, this world was filled to the brim with supernatural creatures; not just vampires and shape shifters, as she'd once thought. Second, Bella was going to be apart of something very soon that had the potential to shatter her, and no one could help the human through it. And thirdly, Sam and Dean Winchester were very important to the safety of Earth, whether they knew it or not.

The first strained vision to occur took place months after they'd left Forks, during early 1999. It involved a meadow, which Edward confirmed to be where he would take Bella for privacy, and the human herself standing desolate in the centre of it. Alice had been startled; she had been forbidden from searching the future for Bella and the vision had been sudden and completely unforced.

Then she had thought nothing of it, other than the slight concern she felt at her friend's seemingly emotionless appearance. It was just a decision made to visit somewhere that used to be precious, that was all.

Weeks later, the next vision (of an obviously further forward time) was even quicker and contained images that might have given her a heart attack if she were human: an older Bella, holding all sorts of weapons, sparring with an even older male. Sweet, innocent Bella. Fighting. Alice shuddered even now when she thought of it. The man mentioned something about 'hunters', and then it faded away.

Years later in 2001, another vision told her of the human's whereabouts. A bar, located in Nebraska. It had surprised her, naturally. She hadn't thought of Bella willingly for quite a while; it hurt too much.

But that vision made Alice think. All of the things she'd witnessed that had been unexpected and seen as if through a filter were revolving around Isabella Swan. She felt like something big was going to happen, so she waited with baited, unneeded breath for another vision.

And it came, five years after.

* * *

><p><strong>July 7<strong>**th**** 2006…**

_Bella in the backseat of a car, laughing with a tall male that sat in the front passenger seat. Beside him another man watching them with a fond smile. Her phone starting to ring; Bella crying hysterically when the voice on the other end responds._

Alice snapped out of her vision to find Jasper beside her, holding her hand and stroking her hair. The despair that Bella had felt seemed to seep into Alice.

It was too much; all of that sorrow and horror and shock and utter agony that she felt. What could have made Bella feel like that? Alice's eyes filled with venom that resembled tears. No, she couldn't let it happen. The pain was worse than the human's emotionless state in the meadow. She had to stop it from happening, she just _had _to. It was the very least she could do after leaving her so abruptly and harshly.

Alice looked at Jasper, whose worried face spoke volumes. Carlisle and Esme gathered around the couple after a murmur from her beloved husband.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked fearfully, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The spiky haired vampire glanced at each of them. She hadn't told anyone of her visions; at first, it was because she didn't understand why she was having them, and then, after she'd realized that they all contained Bella; because she didn't want them to panic for the human girl they loved and missed.

But she had to now – she had to tell them if she wanted to do anything to help her. And so, she spoke the name that they all hadn't dared pass their lips since September of 1999.

"Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>August 5<strong>**th**** 2006…**

It hadn't taken long to inform the three. They had instantly agreed to help, even if they didn't quite understand. Carlisle had gotten on the phone, calling every reliable source he could to inquire about these 'hunters'. The replies, rumours, had them all frozen for five minutes straight.

Jasper rung Emmett, who'd left with Rosalie for yet another honeymoon just so he could forget the little sister he'd left behind. He said, "I'll help too," in less than two seconds. Rose had taken some convincing, but with her mate so set on going, she had no choice.

Edward had been more difficult. None of the Cullens had known where he'd run off to. He had disappeared only a day after their leaving Forks, with only mentions of hunting down Victoria to follow him through the years. They knew he'd given up (he was a terrible tracker, after all), but finding him was still difficult.

It had taken six days to locate him, and another three hours to talk him into going. He'd been reluctant to interrupt Bella's life again, but the mention of his love in such pain eventually wore him down.

Just under twenty-four hours later, the seven of them had arrived at Harvelle's Roadhouse, some decidedly less eager than the others to watch after Bella.

It seemed that Alice couldn't prevent the human from heartbreak though. Because there she stood, staring after the Winchesters' car. And Alice had been so sure that they were the reason for that phone call in her vision. They sounded as if they could change the way the world worked with a single sentence.

So Alice had tried to get rid of them. And apparently, succeeded.

"Why don't you want me with them?" Bella suddenly demanded, spinning round to her.

She shook her head slowly, "To stop you getting hurt."

Bella's tone was cynical. "And did it work?"

The question hung in the air heavily, then with a sharp turn, Bella left them watching after her. The Roadhouse door slammed shut, and for the first time since coming here, Alice wondered if she had helped her friend at all.

* * *

><p><strong>August 21<strong>**st**** 2006…**

Dean looked over at the passenger seat, feeling the road run smooth under his baby's tires. Sammy was fast asleep, snoring away as moonlight shone down on the scenery outside. Dean shook his head.

He thought back to the sadistic vampire killer Gordon Walker. _That guy is one fry short of a happy meal. _He grimaced. Gordon had said there were no shades of grey in the world of hunters. Two days ago, he himself believed that. After all, wasn't that what he'd basically told his Isa?

His heart twisted painfully, recalling how mad he'd been at the Cold Ones' presence and how he'd swore at her and called her naïve; called her 'Bella'.

He'd never called her that before. He associated that name with the clumsy, ignorant girl Bobby first took in. Dad had told him and Sammy about her. _That _girl was Bella Swan. She wasn't the woman he'd met after nearly a year of her training. No, he'd met a strong, confident hunter. He'd met Isa Swan. _His Isa…_

Seeing those vamps hanging around her really busted his nut. Actually, seeing her _accept _them again infuriated him. How could she let them back in after they hurt her so much? His Isa… broken.

The urge to kill the bloodsuckers had almost overtaken him right there at the Roadhouse. Isa had stopped him of course, calmed him down with her voice just enough for him to comprehend her words.

She believed them – _them._

And so soon after they'd finally shown one another their affection… That kiss had meant the world to him. But it was just the added sting when she showed her trust in the Cullens.

"Vampires are vampires, Isa," he'd once told her. She had gotten herself in a state, thinking of those that had left her behind, and he had helped her through it. She didn't need pity, but she needed to understand. "You gotta kill them before they kill you. Don't play nice with them. They aren't human; they don't have feelings or morals."

She had rather reluctantly agreed, though he'd known she really didn't. And now he wasn't sure that _he_ did anymore. Lenore's coven of animal-drinkers proved that there were some monsters that chose the most humane lifestyle they could.

Regrettably, he likened this to the Cullens. Were they so different from Lenore? No, he supposed not. They made the best of their situation too. Maybe killing them would be cruel – maybe Isa was right to defend them, like Sam did with Lenore.

His eyes flashed to his cell phone and the fleeting decision to call his Isa and apologise streaked across his mind.

_But those sonsabitches broke her, _his jaw clenched and his grip on the steering wheel tightened, hard eyes going back to the road.

He could forgive their nature, but he couldn't forgive their actions. They weren't allowed to just waltz back into her life without the years of heartbreak she went through for them. She was still too trusting, too easily forgiving of others. She had to learn this lesson if she wanted to survive.

Those bastards hurt his Isa and, whilst it pained him to do so, it seemed he needed to let her be hurt all over again just to see reason.

* * *

><p><strong>August 24<strong>**th**** 2006…**

Bella wasn't angry with him for blowing up at her; at least, she wasn't anymore. She understood now that she _had _been naïve to just let the Cullens back in after they'd hurt her so bad.

After all, look at where it had gotten her.

She'd taken to ignoring them for the first week, but then she just felt exhausted about it all. So she'd given up – not actively seeking them out, but not pretending they weren't there either.

The absence of Dean was hard to deal with, but she had pulled through with help from Ash and the Harvelles. They all knew something was wrong, but none of them wanted to bring it up. She was fine with that; grateful even. It was too soon, the wound too raw.

Bella would find herself thinking back to how she'd left Dean twice now. At least he'd returned the sentiment once – they were almost even. And then Bella would find herself smiling bitterly, glum for the rest of the day.

She'd tried to remain positive, hopeful that everything would work itself out: A difficult job for someone who'd never been optimistic in her life. Bad shit just seemed to happen to her. She dealt with it though; she was use to it.

It was that day, as she was wiping down a table in the front room, that her phone buzzed. She hooked it out and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Bells, hey. Haven't spoke to ya in ages, kid."

A smile lit up her face. "Dad!"

Charlie laughed down the other end. "Yeah, kid, it's me. Thought I'd check up on you. Jeez, when was the last time we talked?"

"A few months maybe," she told him, still grinning.

"Well, how's everything at the Roadhouse?"

"It's great, Dad, really." She didn't want to even try and explain her emotional dilemma to her awkward father, never mind through a phone call. She detected the edge to his voice and commented, "How's everything with you?"

"Ah, you caught me," he sighed gruffly. "Things have been pretty weird, Bells. The whole town's kinda spooked."

She frowned, playing with the rag in her hand. "Why? What's happening?"

"Just some nutters who think it's funny to zip around and scare people." His tone changed then, more upbeat. "I wouldn't worry, Bells. It's probably nothing. Anyway, I got a visit the other day."

Still pondering on the 'nutters', she asked absently, "Oh yeah? From who?"

"Jacob Black." She frowned. "He asked me some weird questions."

"What about?"

Charlie hesitated. "Well, I'll put it this way, if I didn't know any better, I'd say hunting."

She froze, "What?"

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I told him some bullshit and sent him on his way. Everything's good," he assured her.

Knowing he wouldn't let her continue with the topic, she grudgingly let it slide. "Fine." Bella then heard Ellen suddenly call out from the backroom for some help, probably with the crates of beer. "I've actually gotta go, Dad, but call me if anything else happens that… you know, _shouldn't _be happening. Okay?"

"Okay, Bells. I'm sure it's nothing – I guess it all just kinda unsettled me. I mean, first the nutters, then Jacob… And then there's that whole Seattle thing. But I'll let you go –"

"Wait, wait," she interrupted him, standing up straight. "What Seattle thing?"

"They think some serial killer's starting trouble. A lot of people have gone missing." Charlie cleared his throat, obviously sad at the prospect. He really was a good cop. "It's just human problems, kid – leave it to the human professionals."

"All right…" she didn't sound too sure.

"Listen, I'll try and talk to ya soon. Just don't panic if I don't. I'm pretty busy with cases right now. Love ya, Bells, and be careful."

She sighed, smiling a bit. A call from her father was just what she needed to cheer her up. "I will. I love you too, Dad. See ya."


	12. 2x05: Hunters, Wolves & Demons

**AN: **So... hi! Questions about my break? Go check the _CtN_ website for some info! I still haven't written the next chappy, but I wanted to post this one now so no teasers this time! Sorry, guys! This one's a bit longer to make up for it ;]

And apologies to AnneValkyria for sending you no teaser from last time - though I think you'll agree that a chappy is better than a teaser :P

By the way, last chappy's reactions were hilarious. Poor Alice. I try to show her in a positive albeit misguided light and you all flame her. Shame on you! But yes, Eddie is an idiot. Agreed :D Also, this chappy is not beta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** I have zero ownership over anything here.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon Said: Hunters, Wolves &amp; Demons<strong>

**September 13****th**** 2006…**

Sam and Dean were here again, asking Ash something about house fires. Bella had avoided them, her depression pushed deep down so that she couldn't feel it. She wasn't quite numb, but she was close enough.

It had been three weeks exactly since she'd last seen them, and every chance she got, she'd sneak a glance at Dean when he couldn't see her. The longing that hit her was almost consuming. Ellen would look at her sometimes; just stare at her as if she knew what Bella felt.

_She can't know, _the young hunter would assure herself. _I haven't spoken to her or Jo about it yet. She can't._

Despite this, the intelligent glances Ellen would pass always threw her off. Jo, on the other hand, was oblivious to everything. Bella had thought this would be better; what she didn't count on was the blonde mentioning Dean again and again, a dreamy glint in her eyes. Jo wouldn't admit that she liked him – she wasn't that kind of girl – but Bella could see it.

It made her stomach lurch.

She was cleaning some glasses behind the bar, scoping the room inconspicuously. Ash was sitting down at one of the tables, tapping on his laptop at the speed of light. She'd overheard him and Sam talk about a Guthrie, Oklahoma.

She always kept one eye on Dean, feeling the continuous times he'd look over to her from where he'd stationed himself at the bar – just close enough to her that her heart pounded against her ribcage. She never gazed directly back; that would be completely too awkward.

Her mind registered that Jo was over by the jukebox, pressing buttons. When the blonde stepped back contently, the bar was filled with the opening cords to REO Speedwagon's _Can't Fight This Feeling_. Bella saw Dean's slightly horrified expression and smiled to herself.

The blonde had just set a tray on the bar counter when she looked over at the older Winchester. Bella now watched avidly, still remaining discreet. She really wished she didn't have to be subjected to Jo's flirting with the man she'd fallen for, but she supposed she'd been through worse.

"What?" the younger Harvelle asked. Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"REO Speedwagon?"

Jo nodded. "Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

He smirked, holding his beer. "He sings it from the hair – there's a difference."

Bella saw Jo peek quickly over to both her and Ellen, and tried to keep her face impassive. The blonde turned back to Dean. "That profile you've got Ash looking for?"

Dean only hummed, his shoulders tensing just a tad – it seemed that, while Bella noticed this, Jo didn't because she continued.

"Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably. She never felt at ease when Mary Winchester was brought up. Uncle John never liked to talk about her, so it was mainly Dean and Sam. The latter didn't say much, only talking about how much he would liked to have known her and whether or not she had wanted her kids to grow up the way they did.

Dean was nearly as quiet as Uncle John on the topic, only speaking of her in awe and reverence. Bella understood that the woman was precious to him; his mother, his carer, his God-given angel. Bella had seen the pictures too – the woman had certainly been beautiful enough to be heavenly.

"Look, Jo," Dean sighed, "it's kind of a family thing."

The rush of relief that surged through Bella was instant. He'd always trusted her with things to do with family (she was counted as family, after all), and hearing that he didn't trust Jo with those same things made her happy. She loved Jo, she really did, but this was _her _guy.

Sudden possessiveness overwhelmed her, making her freeze for a moment. That had never happened before. Maybe she _was _jealous of Jo – her looks and personality made her the perfect girl for any male hunter. Bella though…

"I could help," she heard Jo offering.

Bella _felt_ those green orbs land on her for just a moment, before he replied. "I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves." The brunette bartender let out a thankful sigh yet again and twisted to glance at him and Jo. He was now looking at Ellen anxiously. "Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me."

The bar owner must have sensed him staring at her because she returned the look. He gave her a nervous smile, making Bella's lips twitch into a grin.

Jo was amused too. "You're afraid of my mother?"

"I think so," he agreed out the corner of his mouth, still smiling anxiously at Ellen.

Sam came up behind them, peeking once at Bella. She gave him a small smile. He turned to Dean. "We have a match – we've gotta go."

His brother nodded to him. "All right, Jo. See you later."

Bella held her breath as he stood up, her gaze locking with his despite her attempts to look away. He opened his mouth to say something, staring at her. She waited, a spark of hope creeping into her heart.

In the end, he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. He glanced up at her with a faint smirk. "Uh, happy birthday."

She bit her lip, smiling, and nodded. _He remembered. _ His eyes softened and his jaw relaxed, both of them now ignoring Jo and Sam. There was a pause before he smiled genuinely, even if it was barely visible on his defined lips. "See ya around… Isa."

Her entire body felt lighter. She was helpless to do anything other than return his soft smile. "Bye, Dean."

She watched him leave, lingering as if he wished to stay, and when Emmett strolled through the door, she held her breath. It was unneeded; Dean simply gave the vampire a strained nod, eyes alight with hostility, and left the Roadhouse. She let out a relieved sigh.

_What has happened to change his reaction to them?_ she wondered, but was distracted by Emmett.

"Happy birthday!" Emmett grinned at her as he hopped up lightly onto the bar counter beside her. She raised a brow at him, amused, but continued cleaning the glasses. The bar was surprisingly empty tonight, so there weren't any hunters around to glare at the vampire coldly.

This was the first time in a few days that one of the Cullens had actually approached her. After being called naïve, her thoughts at night centred on whether she had let them in too quickly. She supposed she had – she didn't openly talk to them or happily hug them like Dean had suggested, but she did settle with their constant presence.

She'd already forgiven them; she couldn't change her feelings on that. But she would definitely watch them carefully from now on, lest she be reckless and start trusting them completely.

"So, Bells," he began cheerfully, "you hunt things that go bump in the night, huh?"

"I'm trained to, yeah," she smirked, shaking her head at his eagerness.

"Does that mean you could kill me?" he prodded.

"Yes," she replied slowly, dragging out the vowel.

"And so can I," Ellen told him sternly when she passed them, "so get your ass off that bar top."

He sheepishly jumped down from the counter, choosing to sit on one of the chairs instead. Bella smiled to herself, stacking up the glasses she'd cleaned.

"Why'd you wanna know, Em?" she asked.

He beamed at her. "It's just so awesome! Imagine, my clumsy human friend Bella being able to take down a strong vamp like me!"

"Not so clumsy anymore," she reminded him. He made a face, scrunching his nose up, before he brightened again.

"I've never met a hunter before. Didn't really know they existed. What kinds of things have you killed?"

She shrugged, not wanting to tell him too much. "Demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, those kinds of things."

"Demons and ghosts are real?" He sounded excited. "That's so cool! I mean, I knew about the werewolves, and obviously vampires, but I always thought that was it."

Bella put away some of the stacked glasses she'd cleaned, frowning, and turned to look at him. "How did you know about werewolves?"

"Oh, La Push," he waved it off.

"What about La Push?"

"The tribe descends from werewolves," he told her, his head titling. "You didn't know?"

Shocked, she shook her head, but suddenly stopped. She did know – of course she did, Jacob had told her. She'd asked about the Cold Ones and he'd talked about his tribal stories. She didn't think the tales were _real_.

"Last time I was in Forks," – he took a moment to grimace, thinking back to her eighteenth birthday party; it had been eight years to the day since he'd left – "only Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron were wolves. Bet more have phased now though."

"Sam Uley?" she repeated.

"Yeah, he's the leader."

She'd heard that name. He'd been the one to find her in the forest after Edward left. No wonder he'd been able to; he probably sniffed out her scent with his heightened senses. She pondered what type of werewolves the La Push pack were before coming to a startling realisation. Jacob might have phased. He might be a werewolf, which would explain the questions he'd been asking Charlie.

Why now though? Perhaps he'd only just phased. He'd be around twenty-three years old now – that would be older enough to phase, wouldn't it? Bella didn't know. She thought back to the tribal stories. They made it seem like the pack were merely some kind of shifters rather than werewolves. She'd have to do some research on the topic later.

But wouldn't Charlie have known that La Push harboured supernatural creatures? It was true that he'd given up hunting when Renée left him, and it was possible that he wasn't as sharp as he used to be, but surely he wouldn't worry about Jacob asking hunter-like questions.

Then what the hell was going on?

"Em, can I talk to you later?" she looked up at him, reaching for the cell in her back pocket. She felt the need to ask Charlie about this now, rather than some other time. The vampire lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"Sure. See ya, Bells." With that, he was out of the bar. She momentarily wondered where exactly the Cullens were, before dialling her father's number on her cell.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice was hushed and hurried.

"Dad? It's Bella, I was just calling to ask –"

He cut her off, "Sorry, Bells, this is a bad time. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh, are you still on that case?" She was curious about who those 'nutters', as he'd called them, were.

"Yeah, that's it. Look, I'll talk to ya later."

She smiled. "Actually, I was thinking of visiting soon –"

"No, don't come to Forks," he interrupted again. "I'm too busy right now, honey."

"Oh, okay," her smile dropped. "Well what's going on in Seattle?" She hadn't heard anything about the murders on the news, so she'd assumed it had all blown over.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I've gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too," she tried to say, but he had already hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>September 15<strong>**th**** 2006…**

Bella had just finished checking the storage room when she came out into the front bar to see Ellen staring down Sam and Dean who both sat on bar stools. They all looked up at her when she entered and she glanced between them all warily, heart pounding at the presence of Dean.

Ellen stared at her for a moment and then looked back at the brothers. "Jo?"

The blonde hummed from behind the bar.

"Go pull up another case of beer," she ordered.

"Mum…" Jo protested, clearly seeing that she was being left out of the loop. Bella frowned, unsure what was going on.

"Now please," Ellen replied firmly. Jo unhappily walked out of the room, throwing a raised brow at Bella who only shrugged in confusion.

She leaned up against the bar counter, watching the three of them curiously.

"So," the bar owner began briskly. "You, uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

Dean glanced at Bella before replying in a low, gruff voice. "No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing."

"Not anymore." Ellen slapped a stack of papers onto the bar top and Bella edged closer to see what they were. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

Bella held her breath. So this was what had the two so eager for Ash's help. She felt somewhat hurt that they hadn't mentioned anything to her. Was she not 'family' anymore?

"Yeah, we think so," Sam murmured in answer.

Dean gave him a look. "Sam –"

"Why?" Ellen asked, interrupting him.

"None of your business," Dean snapped. He looked over to Bella, his eyes softening.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy," Ellen shot back. "This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

Sam sighed. "There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um, we all have some kind of ability."

Bella looked at him sharply. Ellen asked the question she wanted to.

"Ability?"

The older Winchester rolled his eyes, obviously uncomfortable with sharing the information. She felt downtrodden that they didn't trust her with it.

"Yeah. Psychic ability," Sam said. "Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions." She momentarily thought of Alice and then shook her head minutely. "I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"When did he say that?" Bella finally spoke. They all looked at her. Her tone was neutral – not angry, or disgusted, but not happy either.

"Uh, a few hours before we got into the accident," Sam told her, shifting on his chair. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, feeling almost betrayed.

"I was going to, Bells, but it just never seemed the right time…" The younger Winchester sounded remorseful and sad.

In a way, she understood what Sam was saying. The only times they'd seen one another was at the hospital, their mourning of Uncle John and at a short meetings in the Roadhouse when the boys passed through. It didn't make her feel better though.

Ellen cleared her throat, wanting to get back on track. "What kind of plans?"

Sam turned, his shoulder still drooping. "We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics," the bar owner elaborated; "are they dangerous?"

"No," Dean responded. "Not all of them."

"But some are," his brother agreed. "Some are very dangerous."

"Okay," Ellen nodded, "how many of them are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far." Dean's eyes shot to Bella and then back to Ellen. "They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday."

"That's not true," Sam suddenly said.

The older brother looked at him, "What?"

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is. I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern," Ellen deducted. "So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

Dean smiled grimly. "And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?"

His green gaze rested on Bella now and she returned the stare, her insides melting. Despite how serious the conversation was, she couldn't help but let her mind drift: Would he say something to her? Would they be able to talk normally? It seemed he'd calmed down since he called her naïve. Things weren't perfect between them, but they were getting there.

"Jo honey?" Ellen called as her daughter appeared again.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."


End file.
